SINS (Brother Of Mine)
by Julian Yuu
Summary: Niat Naruto yang mencoba untuk menerima keberadaan Sasuke rusak karena kesalahan sang rambut hitam sendiri. Sasuke menerima semua kebencian Naruto karena ia menyadarinya. Naruto menjauh, Sasuke pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun saat Naruto menyebut nama seseorang, Sasuke menjadi lebih 'sensitif' hingga ia 'menyerang' Naruto. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? / SASUNARU / Chapter 5 is Up!
1. Chapter 1 : Why this happened!

THE SINS

 _"Ketika satu dosa terlanjur menuntut, dan dosa-dosa lain pun ikut menampakkan diri. Apakah karma juga akan datang?"_

Siang yang begitu terik. Panasnya sinar mentari terasa menyengat di kulit. Debu-debu berterbangan memasuki pernapasan. Daun-daun kering dari pohon pinggir jalan yang telah berguguran tersebar menghiasi lebarnya jalan raya dan trotoar. Gemerisik daun yang terinjak terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan melintasi zebra cross. Dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa tersebut, tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di seberang jalan. Beberapa orang memandanginya dengan menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas yang mungkin karena pakaiannya yang lebih tepat disebut seragam itu terlihat berantakan dengan kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka semua memperlihatkan dalaman kaos hitam dengan tulisan "Close Ur Fuckin' Mousetrap" berwarna oranye, juga rambut pirang acak-acakan yang tertutupi topi snapback merah marun yang sengaja ia gunakan terbalik untuk menambah kesan 'Funky Punky'-nya. Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu memang bergaya ala berandal sekolah, dan kenyataan yang ada pun memang demikian. Di sekolah, tak jarang ia beradu jotos dengan siswa kelas lain yang jika beruntung tak akan berakhir di ruang konseling.

"Aduh"

Suara itu terdengar pelan dari Naruto. Ia nampak kesal dengan batu dipinggir trotoar yang membuatnya tersandung. Ia menatap kejam batu tersebut sambil menggerutu tidak jelas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, pulang ke rumah tercinta dimana semangkuk ramen kuah miso yang masih mengepul menunggunya dirumah. Ya, kira-kira begitulah bayangannya hingga ia sampai didepan rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menerobos masuk sambil berucap ringan.

"Tadaima..."

Namun, bukan balasan dari sapaannya yang didengar, melainkan suara benda pecah yang berasal dari ruang makan sekaligus dapur di rumahnya. Naruto mengernyit, dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sumber suara. Disana, didekat meja makan, ia melihat ibunya memasang wajah syok dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan tangan yang seperti memegang sesuatu. Melirik kebawah, ia menemukan mangkuk pecah dengan mie dan kuah yang berceceran didepan kaki ibunya. Ia meringis melihatnya.

 _"Ramenku..."_ batinnya miris. Mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, sekitar tiga langkah di samping kiri ibunya, ayahnya berlutut dan menunduk seakan tak berani menatap sang istri yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Tak lama, ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku sungguh tak tahu akan menjadi seperti ini."

Nampaknya orang tua Naruto belum menyadari kedatangan anaknya. Dan Naruto sendiripun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara orang tuanya.

"Ini semua diluar perkiraanku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Naruto semakin bingung, apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya? Maaf untuk apa? Dilihatnya sang ibu yang masih setia pada posisinya tadi.

"Dia meninggal, Kushina. Dia meninggal sehari setelah melahirkannya."

Dia? Siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksud ayahnya? Dan 'Dia' melahirkan siapa? Apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai membuat orang tuanya menjadi seperti ini? Dan lagi, ibunya terlihat lebih syok dengan tangan yang refleks menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras.

"Anaknya bernama Sasuke, dia lebih tua tiga bulan dari Naruto."

Tak seperti tadi, kini ibunya mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa?" Jeda sebentar, "Apa kau bilang, Minato? Jadi, kau dan dia sudah... bahkan kalian sudah melakukannya sebelum kita menikah?" Tanya ibunya sembari menoleh pelan kearah sang ayah. Raut wajahnya sendu. Naruto yang melihat pun semakin bingung, namun ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa mungkin keharmonisan keluarganya akan retak. Dia sudah dewasa, dia sudah hampir menginjak 18 tahun. Jadi dia mengerti, dia mulai mempunyai gambaran bahwa ayahnya telah melakukan kesalahan besar terhadap ibunya, ayahnya telah berselingkuh, dan lebih parahnya hingga selingkuhan sang ayah telah mempunyai anak yang bahkan lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Ini gila" Naruto mengucapkan apa yang tengah berada dalam pikirannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, enggan untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Orang tuanya yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dan memandangnya, bahkan sang ayah langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Na-Naruto."

Ayahnya terlihat gugup terlebih dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan kepada sang ayah.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan dingin. Membuat ayahnya, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze semakin gugup.

"Na-Naruto, bisakah, kau duduk sebentar, sayang?" Kali ini ibunya mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Namun, tak dihiraukannya perkataan sang ibu, ia terus saja menatap sang ayah yang belum mau bicara.

"Ayah, jawab aku! Apa ayah,,, selingkuh dan mempunyai anak lain selain aku?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Ayahnya telihat menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Maafkan ayah, Naruto."

Kalimat itu semakin membuat Naruto marah. Ia melepas topinya dengan kasar lalu membuangnya dan mengumpat.

"Naruto, ayah bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto melangkah menuju ayahnya dan melayangkan bogem mentah begitu saja, membuat ibunya menjerit kaget. Sejenak, ia merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun ia berandalan sekolah, ia tetap menyayangi keluarganya. Ia menyesal telah meninju ayahnya, tapi Naruto terlanjur terbawa amarah dan kecewa karena sang ayah telah menghianati ibunya. Ia menggeram pelan lalu pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya setelah sempat sedikit terpeleset saat menaiki anak tangga karena sedikit berlari.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, ia merentangkan tangannya, mengulet perlahan sebelum bangun dari posisi tidurnya, diliriknya jam yang bertengger diatas meja disamping ranjangnya menujukkan angka 08.12 am. Ia tidak takut terlambat, karena ia sudah sering melompati pagar sekolah jika terlambat. Namun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, ini hari Minggu. Jadi ya, ia bebas hari ini. Tapi, selama itukah ia tidur? Seingatnya kemarin setelah adegan ia meninju ayahnya, Naruto berniat tidur sore untuk mengistirahatkan kepala dan badannya. Dan ia baru bangun keesokan harinya? Apa ibunya tidak memintanya turun untuk makan malam? Ah, Naruto lupa kalau ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tapi apa ia tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu ibunya? Sudahlah, lebih baik ia mandi dan turun untuk makan, perutnya sudah sangat lapar.

"Tapi, bagaimana hubungan ayah dan ibu? Apa mereka baikan?" Ia bergumam tak yakin sebelum keluar dari kamar dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Rumahnya tak terlalu mewah, hanya ada satu kamar mandi di lantai bawah disamping ruang keluarga. Jadi, untuk mandi Naruto harus turun dan sayangnya ia berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru selesai mandi. Suasanya canggung pun menyergap, ia melihat rahang bawah ayahnya sedikit membiru akibat pukulannya kemarin. Tak ingin terus berdiam diri, Naruto pun lantas melewati ayahnya begitu saja dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ayahnya berujar.

"Ayah sungguh minta maaf, Naruto. Aku tau kau sangat kecewa padaku"

Jeda beberapa saat sampai Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Minato, ayahnya tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku juga, ayah"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian santai ala rumahan. Naruto menatap meja makan dengan berbinar. Banyak makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Jarang-jarang ibunya mau memasak sebanyak ini kecuali saat ada tamu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Ia menoleh kepada ibunya yang kini menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas diatas meja makan. Ia memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang masih tampak sembab, dan ia tahu pasti kenapa alasannya. Tapi kenapa ekspresi sang ibu seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Naruto kembali menatap meja makan, hatinya sedikit tenang melihat ibunya baik-baik saja.

Tunggu, jika ia lihat, ada empat gelas, begitu juga dengan piringnya. Sedangkan keluarga mereka hanya terdiri dari tiga orang.

"Apa akan ada tamu bu?" Naruto penasaran.

Ibunya memasang senyum kearahnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu. Ayahnya muncul dari belakang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Akan ada tamu hari ini, bersikaplah baik padanya."

Ayahnya juga tersenyum, senyum yang hampir sama dengan ibunya. Senyum yang terkesan sendu. Baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, suara deru mesin mobil terdengar dari arah pekarangan rumahnya. Dan ketukan pintu terdengar setelah beberapa saat deru mesin tersebut mati.

"Mungkin ia sudah datang."

Dengan langkah pasti, sang ayah segera menuju pintu depan di ikuti ibunya yang sebelumnya nampak menghela napas berat. Penasaran, akhirnya ia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

Minato membuka pintu dengan lebar, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto. Rambutnya hitam lurus sebahu, yang dibuat mencuat dibagian belakang, dengan poni hampir sebatas alis menutupi kening. Dilihat dari penampilan, sepertinya pemuda itu dari kalangan orang berada. Sepatunya kets berwarna hitam dengan garis putih melintang, Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa merknya, celana jeans yang pas dikaki namun tak terlalu ketat, dalaman kaos putih v-neck polos dengan tambahan blazer panjang biru tua sebagai luarannya. Terlihat simpel, tapi Naruto tau itu semua barang mahal.

Dilihatnya sang ayah yang memeluk pemuda itu, terkesan seperti menyalurkan rasa rindu.

"Apa dia sepupuku yang belum pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya, bu?"

Naruto bertanya pada ibunya, namun ibunya hanya merespon dengan senyum sendu itu lagi.

 _"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?"_

Sungguh, perasaan Naruto serasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Terlebih jika ia lihat, pemuda itu terus menatapnya dari tadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Nah, Naruto.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke ayahnya.

"Dia adalah Sasuke, Namikaze Sasuke." Lanjut Minato yang membuat mulutnya terbuka dengan kerutan ketara dikeningnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..?"

Naruto bergumam pelan, kejadian kemarin kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _"Anaknya bernama Sasuke, dia lebih tua tiga bulan dari Naruto."_

Berbagai prasangka buruk mendatanginya, ia mulai menyusun kepingan masalah yang ada, dan sesungguhnya iapun sudah bisa menebak siapa laki-laki didepannya.

"Dia..."

"Ya, Naruto. Dia Sasuke, kakakmu." Jelas ayahnya yang terdengar sedikit ragu pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ibu..."

Naruto menatap ibunya. Pasti ibunya juga mengalami tekanan batin seperti yang dia rasakan. Tapi mendengar reaksi ibunya, ia menjadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya terlalu buntu.

"Mulai sekarang, Sasuke akan tinggal disini sebagai keluarga kita, Naruto. Sebagai anakku, juga kakakmu."

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Apa? Ayahmu selingkuh, Naruto?"

Naruto menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Kiba, teman dekatnya saat ia memberi tahu alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengajak temannya yang mempunyai tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu ke game center tempat nongkrong mereka. Ah, sepertinya ia menyesal telah memberi tahu Kiba. Temannya satu ini memang selalu berlebihan jika menanggapi sesuatu.

"Bisa kau agak tenang, Kiba? Kau membuatku malu."

Ucap Naruto sembari melayangkan tatapan 'Lihat apa kau?' pada setiap pengunjung yang menatap mereka. Kiba hanya nyengir.

"Lihat, gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah. Arrgghh" Naruto mengoceh lagi ketika mendapati dirinya kalah dalam game balap motor karena ia melepas setir untuk menutup telinganya tadi.

"Kau kan masih punya satu kesempatan lagi, Naruto." Balas Kiba.

Kiba memang benar, tapi ia sangat kesal jika kalah seperti ini. Jadi kali ini dia menggas motor gamenya, fokus pada jalanan di layar depannya, membiarkan Kiba yang bertanya mengenai perselingkuhan ayahnya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto melangkah malas menuju rumahnya. Setelah dari game center tadi, Kiba mengajaknya membeli takoyaki super pedas di kedai yang ramai dikunjungi pada hari Minggu itu. Sulit membayangkan jika dirumahnya kini ada seseorang yang berstatus 'kakak' baginya, seseorang yang terlahir dari selingkuhan ayahnya, anak haram ayahnya.

"Tadaima..."

Seperti biasa, ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa mengetuk. Terdengar sahutan dari ibunya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto? Kau langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sarapan tadi pagi. Dan baru kembali siang ini. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa hah? Apa tadi kau sudah makan?"

Naruto menatap bosan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan mendengar ibunya mengoceh seperti ini. Terlebih jika menyangkut makan. Dari kecil hingga sekarang ibunya selalu tak lupa menyuruhnya untuk makan dan makan. Meskipun ia sangat suka makan, terlebih ramen, bukan berarti ia tidak bosan jika disuruh makan terus menerus. Sungguh beruntung ia tidak gemuk apalagi obesitas.

"Aku sudah makan bu." Naruto menjawab malas. Sedetik kemudian ia manampakkan cengirannya.

"Tapi jika ibu membuatkan ramen untukku, aku pasti akan makan. Aku hanya makan sekotak takoyaki bu." Ucapnya manja. Ibunya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membuat ramen, kau tunggulah di meja makan. Tapi lepaskan dulu gelang dan kalungmu. Ibu tidak suka bunyi gemerincing itu terdengar."

Naruto memegang kalung dan menatap gelangnya yang sebagian terbuat dari rantai, lalu mengangguk dan menuju ke kamarnya.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Ahhhhhh,, kenyang."Ujar Naruto setelah selesai meneguk kuah ramennya langsung dari mangkok. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya bangga.

"Ibu memang pembuat ramen terbaik, setelah paman Teuchi tentunya"

Ia memuji sekaligus menggoda ibunya. Yang dipuji tertawa. Mungkin karena Kushina menyadari jika memang ia takkan bisa menyamai kemampuan Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku langganan keluarga mereka.

 _Tap tap tap . . ._

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tawa sepasang ibu-anak tersebut terhenti ketika melihat suara si pemilik langkah kaki yang turun dari tangga yang memang terbuat dari kayu. Ternyata Sasuke. _"Sejak kapan dia diatas? Kenapa aku tak tahu waktu aku ke kamar tadi?"_ Pandangan Naruto langsung berubah, terkesan dingin. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sudah kau bereskan semua pakaianmu?" Tanya Kushina pada Sasuke yang berhenti didepan tangga.

"Belum. Orang suruhanku akan membawakan sisanya besok."

Sombong. Begitulah isi hati tahu jika Sasuke berasal dari keluarga yang berkasta jauh diatasnya. Tapi tidak usah diperjelas juga. Lagipula, mau seberapa banyak lagi pakaian yang akan dia 'ungsikan' dirumahnya? Tadi pagi pun ia sudah melihat sekilas empat koper besar milik Sasuke yang entah apa saja isinya. Rumahnya bukanlah gudang pakaian. Mendengus pelan, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya lagi, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Naruto." Kalimat dari sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya diam tanpa menoleh. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Sasuke, dan ia merasa sangat tidak suka. Tak lama suara ibunya terdengar lagi.

"Cobalah menerima Sasuke sebagai kakakmu."

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat.

"Apa, bu?" Ia menatap tak percaya pada ibunya. Apa ibunya sudah gila? Apa perlu ia mengingatkan bahwa Sasuke adalah anak hasil selingkuhan ayahnya? Rasanya tak perlu, bukankah ia melihat sendiri ibunya syok dan menangis saat mengetahui ayahnya berselingkuh hingga punya anak? Tapi kenapa ibunya bisa berubah secepat ini?

"Cobalah menjadi adik yang baik untuk Sasuke."

Ia menatap Kushina bingung campur kesal, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan ibunya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tak bereaksi.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan menganggap dia sebagai keluarga. Dia hanya anak haram yang tak diharapkan."

"Naruto, jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu darah daging ayahmu.

"Terserah."

Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan bergegas menaiki tangga. Namun, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengakuiku sebagai kakaknya. Jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Bagai api yang tersiram gas, Naruto sontak berbalik dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Kushina yang melihat langsung panik.

"Apa kau bilang, hah? Kau akan membuatku mengakuimu? Jangan bermimpi, you fucking bastard."

"Naruto, berhenti! Lepaskan Sasuke!"

Naruto hanya menganggap ucapan ibunya sebagai angin lalu. Ia fokus pada Sasuke yang tetap terlihat biasa meski kesabaran Naruto sudah diambang batas. Kushina semakin takut bila Naruto benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya. Ia menarik-narik lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto terganggu. Naruto menghempaskan tangannya agar tarikan sang ibu terlepas. Alhasil ibunya terhuyung mundur hingga jatuh terduduk. Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia semakin mempekuat tarikannya pada kerah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, jangan pernah menantangku. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Naruto menekankan setiap kata-katanya sebelum melepaskan Sasuke dengan kasar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga dengan hentakan kaki.

Seusai kepergian Naruto, Kushina menghampiri Sasuke. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia tak apa. Setelah Kushina cukup yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan anak tirinya, ia pun pergi menyusul anaknya, Naruto.

Melihat kepergian wanita berambut merah tersebut, Sasuke tak lantas beranjak dari posisinya. Ia terus menatap kearah atas, tepatnya di arah dimana kamar saudara tirinya berada.

"Aku pasti akan menjinakkanmu, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2 : Really Hate You

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing SasuNaru**

 **Warning :** This Fic Contain Yaoi (ofcourse), May Typos, Adult scene, DLDR!

 **Masta Yuu Presents Sins (Brother of Mine) Chapter 2**

Here we go!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit. . ._

Jam box berwarna oranye bergaris hitam milik Naruto berbunyi. Memperingatkan si pemilik untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Agak kasar, tangan berkulit tan tersebut memencet tombol di jam untuk mematikannya.

"Aku benci hari Senin."

Sedikit berbasa-basi di pagi hari, Naruto memulai rutinitasnya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya, menjadwal buku pelajarannya hari ini. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil handuk dan turun kebawah dimana kamar mandinya berada.

 _"Shit."_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati kala ia melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Kau lihat apa, brengsek?" Tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap bergeming. Naruto berdecak.

"Minggir!" Naruto menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Melewatkan saat dimana Sasuke menyeringai memandangnya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto melihat pantulannya di cermin. Mengambil gel rambut dan mengusapkannya ke rambutnya agar terlihat _spiky._ Setelah itu kalung hitam dengan bandul kristal seukuran jari kelingking bayi dilehernya ia rapikan dan ditambah lagi kalung rantai tanpa bandul. Tangannya pun ia pakaikan gelang rantai yang serupa dengan kalungnya dan beberapa gelang yang terbuat dari tali warna warni. Sejujurnya, meja Naruto hanya penuh dengan koleksi kalung dan gelang yang diklaim sebagai barang wajib untuk tampilan _funky-pungky_ yang dianutnya.

"Kau memang tampan Naruto." Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Puas dengan penampilannya, ia lantas menenteng tasnya lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada Ayah dan Ibunya disana yang dengan tenang menyantap makanannya.

"Tumben makan dulu, biasanya Ayah dan Ibu menungguku." Ucap Naruto sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi. Minato menghentikan makannya sejenak. Menatap sang anak.

"Apa Ayah belum bilang padamu, Naruto? Hari ini Ayah akan berangkat ke Shibuya. Ada masalah di cabang perusahaan yang ada disana. Dan Ayah yang di tunjuk untuk menyelesaikannya. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk promosi kenaikan jabatan Ayah." Jelas Minato dengan senyum yang mengembang. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Jadi,tinggal aku sendiri sama Ibu dirumah ya?" Naruto menggumam pelan sambil mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk, Ibunya menanggapi.

"Ibu tidak akan tinggal di rumah, Naruto." Jeda sejenak, Naruto mengernyit.

"Ibu juga akan ikut. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Ibu dari dulu ingin sekali ke Shibuya? Jadi, mumpung Ayahmu ditugaskan disana beberapa hari, Ibu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk tidak ikut."

Kushina berkata dengan semangat, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. Ia pun memakan sarapannya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Yah, terserah Ayah dan Ibu lah. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, berapa hari?"

"Hanya tiga hari, Naruto. Iya 'kan, sayang?" Kushina menoleh pada suaminya.

"Iya, Naruto. Tapi jika masalahnya belum juga selesai dalam waktu itu, mungkin akan bertambah satu atau dua hari." Jelas sang Ayah, membuat sang Anak hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Ya, baiklah, aku mengerti." Ujar Naruto dengan malas.

"Tapi usahakan jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak suka sendirian dirumah, tidak asik. Dan juga, aku minta uang jajan tambahan ya, aku kan tidak bisa masak, jadi aku perlu uang lebih untuk beli makanan diluar." Tambahnya dengan cengiran diakhir kalimat. Namun, cengirannya lenyap seketika saat ia melihat Sasuke muncul dan duduk dikursi makan tepan didepannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Kushina dan Minato yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat khas orang tua.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tak usah sungkan begitu, kami keluargamu sekarang, jadi bersikap biasa lah." Jawab Minato, lalu kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto, kau tidak akan sendirian dirumah, ada kakakmu, Sasuke. Dia sudah Ayah beritahu kalau aku dan Ibumu akan pergi beberapa hari. Dan kudengar dia juga bisa masak, jadi kau tidak usah repot beli diluar."

"Iya, Naruto sayang. Kemarin Sasuke membantu ibu untuk memasak makan malam. Tapi, Sasuke tidak suka ramen, dan dia juga tidak bisa membuatnya. Jadi kau harus puasa makan ramen dulu ya."

 _"Ugh, napsu makanku hilang."_ Naruto membatin. Ia diam saja saat orang tuanya membicarakan Sasuke, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi. Ia menatap sekilas Sasuke yang terlihat santai dengan sarapannya, tak memperdulikan Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang berbicara.

 _"Dasar tak tahu diri."_ Naruto geram. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh pemuda itu. Berdecak pelan, Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya, berniat pergi. Membuat orang tuanya memandangnya heran.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Hubungi aku kalau Ayah dan Ibu sudah sampai di Shibuya. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat menoleh.

"Kau berangkat bersama Sasuke. Mulai hari ini dia satu sekolah denganmu."

Damn, Naruto sudah curiga pada awalnya saat ia melihat seragam yang dipakai Sasuke sama dengan dirinya. Dan apa yang Ayahnya bilang tadi? Berangkat dengan Sasuke? Jangan bercanda, meskipun ia akan menaiki mobil sport milik Sasuke pun ia tidak mau.

"Aku punya motor, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Kata Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'sendiri' dalam kalimatnya. Namun, suara sang Ayah menginterupsinya lagi.

"Kau berangkat dengan Sasuke, Naruto. Tidak ada penolakan. Ayah lakukan ini agar kau bisa terbiasa dengan status Sasuke yang sebagai Kakakmu sekarang."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai kakak ataupun bagian dari keluarga ini." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan keluar. Sungguh, ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tadi.

 _Sreekk._

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan menyusul Naruto."

"Maafkan Naruto, Sasuke."

"Sikapnya memang seperti itu, ku harap kau memakluminya."

"Tak masalah, Ayah, Ibu. Aku berangkat."

Setelah kepergian Naruto juga Sasuke, suami-istri itu memandang kedua anaknya sendu.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Naruto." Desah Minato, sang istri mencoba menenangkan.

"Naruto hanya butuh waktu, sayang."

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menerima Sasuke, Kushina."

"Itu semua kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya, Minato."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Naruto!" Seru Sasuke. Naruto membisu pura-pura tuli. Ia mulai menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesin. Memasukkan gigi motornya dan bersiap memutar gas. Namun, secepat kilat kunci motornya di putar balik dan dirampas. Naruto mendongak, menatap si pelaku yang sudah bisa Naruto tebak dengan sinis.

"Kembalikan!"

Sasuke bergeming ditempatnya. Tak terusik dengan tatapan nyalang yang dilayangkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kembalikan kunci motorku!"

Kedua kalinya Naruto diabaikan. Tak lama, Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada di luar garasi.

"Chikuso! Kembalikan kunci motorku, dasar _Teme_!" Naruto berteriak keras dan sesekali mengumpat.

"Orang itu, harus diberi pelajaran." Ia menggeram murka.

Naruto turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sasuke, menarik bahu pemuda itu dan berniat memukulnya. Namun, secepat kepalan tangan Naruto datang, secepat itu pula ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Tangan Naruto dipelintir kebelakang dan tubuh bagian depan Naruto di tabrakkan pada _body_ samping mobil dengan Sasuke yang menghimpitnya dari belakang.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku, _Teme._ " Naruto berontak.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Dari awal kau telah salah memilih lawan, _Dobe._ " Sasuke berbisik ditelinga kirinya, membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Lihatlah, akan kubuat kau tunduk dihadapanku, Na-ru-to."

"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengumpat. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil disamping tubuh Naruto, memasukkan adik tirinya secara kasar kedalam diikuti dirinya sendiri, membuat Naruto bergeser ke kursi penumpang.

 _Klikk_..

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar bunyi yang baru saja ia dengar. Tanpa berpikir ulang pun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mengunci semua pintu mobilnya. Tak membiarkan dirinya keluar.

"Buka pintunya. Buka pintunya, _Teme_."

Sasuke memutar kunci mobilnya menekan tombol on untuk menghidupkan mesin.

"Teme buka pintunya!"

Bersiap tancap gas, kegiatannya terusik oleh sang adik yang berani mencondongkan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke berusaha untuk menggapai tombol pembuka pintu. Kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang tak juga mau menyerah, Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dihadapannya dan mendorongnya hingga Naruto terantuk pintu penumpang mobil. Ia lantas memukul telak pipi kiri Naruto.

"Agh, bajingan kau, Sasuke _._ "

"Duduk dan diam saja. Atau kau kuberi lebih dari sekedar pukulan." Desis Sasuke yang tengah menghimpitkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Jarak wajah yang dekat membuat mereka bisa saling merasakan terpaan napas kemarahan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu, _Teme_. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Keras kepala juga kau. Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimukkekkhh-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya sudah di bungkam oleh Sasuke. Bukan ciuman, melainkan gigitan keras pada bibir bawah Naruto. Hanya kurang dari dua detik Sasuke melancarkan aksinya, namun itu waktu yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk dapat mengecap rasa asin dari darahnya.

Selepas Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya, ia tak langsung beranjak menjauh. Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto tampak shock atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mundur perlahan, kembali menyamankan dirinya di kursi kemudi untuk bersiap melajukan mobilnya. Namun, tarikan pada kerah kemejanya bersamaan dengan pukulan tangan Naruto yang bersarang di pipi kirinya membuatnya linglung beberapa saat.

 _Braakkk..._

Segera setelah kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke langsung menabrakkan tubuh Naruto ke pintu, lagi. Membuat Naruto merasa jika ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke ia akan mengalami gegar otak ringan.

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya dengan ciumanku hingga kau membuat ulah lagi, hah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, ia pun melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Sasuke.

"Aah, aku tau, kau pasti ingin aku melakukannya lagi. Dengan lebih keras, bukan begitu?" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluarkan seringaian. Tak lama, ia memajukan wajahnya, membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk menggigit bibir orang didepannya. Sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu, Naruto bersuara.

"Ok, _fine._ Aku akan diam. Jadi cepat menyingkir dariku, kau menjijikkan." Naruto berkata dengan sedikit berteriak dengan tangannya yang mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera menjauh. Menarik perseneling dan menginjak gas. Melajukan mobil membelah jalanan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebuah _Lamborgini_ hitam masuk melalui gerbang sekolah. Melewati beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kagum maupun iri. 'Ini sekolah anak-anak dari golongan keluarga menengah biasa, bukan golongan konglomerat ataupun miskin. Sekaya apapun, belum pernah ada yang membawa mobil semewah itu di sekolah'. Kira-kira seperti itu yang ada di benak masing-masing siswa yang memandangnya hingga mobil itu parkir dihalaman sekolah, menjejeri mobil-mobil siswa lainnya.

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan _safety belt_ nya setelah ia mendengar bunyi _Klek,_ tanda pintu sudah tak terkunci dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Naruto!"

Yang punya nama berhenti. Bukan karena Sasuke memanggilnya, ini jelas bukan suara si brengsek itu. Naruto pun menoleh ke gerbang sekolah. Matanya melebar sepersekian detik melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk di motor yang jika ia tidak salah tebak berjenis _Harley Davidson_.

"Yo! Yahiko!" Naruto berseru sembari berlari ke arah seseorang yang kini memasang senyum _cool_ kepadanya.

" _What's up, yo!_ " Lelaki berambut oranye yang ber _style_ mirip seperti Naruto itu menyapa.

"Kapan kau kembali dari New York, huh? Dan apa-apaan semua tindikan diwajahmu itu? Kau jadi _piercing_ berjalan sekarang, Yahiko?" Naruto bertanya sambil tertawa, menujuki beberapa _piercing_ orang didepannya. Yang di tunjuki hanya mendengus geli.

"Bicara apa kau? Ini yang disebut _swag._ Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Di New York, aku lebih dikenal dengan Pein. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu mulai sekarang."

" _Pain_? Sesakit itukah tindikanmu hingga kau dipanggil _pain?_ Haha"

"Kau masih saja bodoh ya? Tidak bisa membedakan yang mana bahasa inggris dan yang bukan. Pantas saja kau masih SMA."

"Hei, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah tamat SMA ya, kalau kau tidak ikut program akselerasi kau juga masih kuliah sekarang." Naruto pura-pura kesal dan menojok pelan bahu kiri Pein. Temannya itu tersenyum mendengus.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Pein, wajahnya seketika berubah masam melihat Sasuke tengah menatap mereka sambil menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di mobil. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Pein lagi dan menjawab dengan cuek.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Dan kau berangkat sekolah naik mobil dengan orang yang 'bukan siapa-siapa', begitu?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal itu sekarang?"

"Sayangnya aku ingin."

Naruto mengerang, namun tetap diam.

" _C'mon_ Naruto! Apa salahnya memberitahu kalau kau sekarang sudah punya pacar bermobil _Lamborgini_."

Naruto mendelik. _Apa yang Pein katakan tadi? Pacar? Mobil Lamborgini? Maksudnya Naruto sedang berstatus pacaran dengan Sasuke, begitu? Ah.. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah._

"Apa tinggal di New York membuatmu tertekan lalu gila, huh? Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan. Aku? Pacaran dengannya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lagi pula laki-laki mana yang mau pacaran dengan sesama lelaki. Itu menjijikkan."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa bibirmu sedikit bengkak dan robek? Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau bilang itu bekas tonjokan."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku habis dicium hingga bibirku berdarah begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya." Jawaban Pein membuat Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Dengar ya, Yahiko-em, Pein. Aku bukan homo."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto menghela napas, terlihat sekali ia malas dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Dia hanya seseorang yang tak diharapkan." Bahkan Naruto terlalu enggan menyebutkan namanya. Lain halnya dengan Pein, ia mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu kata selanjutnya dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Dia anak haram Ayahku."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengangguk. Sekarang Pein mengerti. Dan ia tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang sama.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kau ada acara pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Acara apa? Tidak ada, kurasa."

"Mau kerumahku? Aku punya beberapa koleksi gelang untukmu. Ya, hitung-hitung oleh-oleh untukmu dari New York."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku pasti sangat menyukainya. Kau memang teman yang pengertian. Kau nanti yang menjemputku kan?" Naruto berkata dengan semangat, Pein hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah nanti. Lagi pula aku juga tidak sudi pulang bersama dia lagi."

Pein mengerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud. Jadi ia hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Aku belum sempat sarapan dengan tenang tadi."

"Pergilah."

Naruto berlalu. Pein masih setia memandangi teman pirangnya satu itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah si 'anak haram' yang dimaksud Naruto. Diluar dugaan, ternyata pemuda itu masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil dan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pein tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan itu. Jadi ia pun dengan tenang mulai menyalakan mesin motor gedenya dan pergi.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tiga jam sudah Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan memperhatikan papan tulis sambil sesekali menguap dan berakhir dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Kini tiba saatnya waktu istirahat. Perlukah Naruto katakan jika bel istirahat merupakan suara yang begitu dirindukannya setiap ia di sekolah? Bukan untuk ke kantin, tapi karena ia ingin tidur sepuasnya. Masalah makan bisa di tunda di istirahat kedua nanti. Yang penting sekarang ia ingin tidur. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dia inginkan, namun suara gebrakan di mejanya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak

 _Brakk.._

"Apa-apaan kau, Kiba?" Naruto menatap tidak suka. Bisakah ia hanya tidur kali ini?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto. Apa-apaan kau tidak menjemputku tadi pagi."

"Memangnya aku supirmu? Kenapa aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau yang bilang kau akan menjemputku pagi-pagi agar kau tidak berurusan dengan kakak tirimu."

Mendengar Kiba menyebut 'kakak tiri' dengan keras membuatnya ingin menjitaknya. Namun ia urungkan. Ah benar, kemarin ia yang membuat janji. " _Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"_ Tak lama, Naruto nyengir, sedangkan Kiba mengerut masam.

"Hehe maaf ya, Kiba. Aku benar-benar lupa." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab. Traktir aku makan sekarang. Aku tak sempat sarapan tadi karena menunggumu." Kiba memincing.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja?"

"Tidak terima penolakan, Naruto."

"Oke, tapi nanti istirahat kedua ya. Aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Kiba langsung saja menarik Naruto. Alhasil, disinilah mereka sekarang. Kantin sekolah. Terlihat Naruto sedang memberi Kiba uang.

"Ini, cepatlah beli sesuatu. Jangan lupa belikan aku ramen."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang beli Naruto."

"Hah kau ini." Naruto merebut kasar uang yang dipegang Kiba.

"Aku tunggu di meja sana ya." Kiba menunjuk salah satu meja kosong didekat jendela sambil tertawa. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mengerjai Naruto seperti ini. Ia segera duduk di kursi meja pilihannya setelah Naruto pergi. Selang beberapa menit, ia mendengar suara di meja belakangnya yang seingatnya tadi kosong.

"Kau tahu Ino, di kelas ku ada seorang murid pindahan. Dan dia tampan sekali."

Kiba sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Suara itu begitu keras membuat telinganya sakit. Sekali dengar, ia sudah bisa menebak. Itu pasti suara...

"Sakura, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu." Kiba berkata dengan kesal. Tidak sekali dua kali ia mendengar gadis pink itu berbicara sambil berteriak. Pita suaranya tidak sakit apa?

"Apa sih kau, Kiba? Suka-suka ku aku berteriak, ini kan mulutku." Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu membalas dengam tak kalah kesal.

"Kalau itu mulutku, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menjahitnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau dan teman kuningmu itu sama-sama tidak waras ya."

"Sakura sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan yang tadi." Gadis berambut Pirang pucat di depan Sakura menengahi. Sakura mendelik kearah Kiba lalu berbalik kedepan, menatap si rambut pirang pucat, mengacuhkan Kiba yang menggerutu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan murid pindahan itu? Dia pindahan dari mana?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya, raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah cerah.

"Aku tidak tahu dia pindahan dari mana. Waktu perkenalan didepan kelas, dia hanya menyebutkan namanya. Dia kelihatan pendiam, tapi bukan cupu, Ino."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya dia keren, siapa namanya Sakura?"

"Namanya -oh Sasuke-kun." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia tiba-tiba berteriak menyebutkan sebuah nama. Membuat Ino menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Lalu dengan segera ia menatap Sakura kembali dan bertanya.

"Dia si murid pindahan itu?" Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Astaga bahkan dia lebih tampan dari Sai." Ucap Ino lalu kembali melihat pemuda tadi.

"Pacarmu itu memang bukan tandingannya." Kata Sakura. Ino melihat lebih intens. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, tinggi. Sepintas terlihat seperti Sai, namun dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dan tentu gaya rambutnya berbeda, Kulitnya juga tak seputih Sai yang bisa dibilang pucat, dan perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah dari ekspresi wajah. Jika Sai selalu murah senyum, maka si murid pindahan itu adalah kebalikannya.

"Bagaimana? Dia benar-benar tampan kan? Akan ku buat dia jadi milikku. Aaaaaa tak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba."

Kiba yang berada tak jauh dibelakang Sakura hanya mencibir tidak jelas. Dasar wanita. Ia pun kembali dengan aktifitasnya menunggu Naruto. Ah, itu dia.

"Naruto, cepat. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat, bukan karena disuruh Kiba, hanya saja ia sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati ramennya.

"Ini." Naruto memberikan semangkuk ramen dan segelas jus jeruk kepada Kiba. Makanan dan minuman yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Kenapa aku juga ramen?" Kiba bertanya. Naruto yang mulai memakan ramennya bergumam tak jelas. Kiba hanya berdecak. Sahabatnya satu ini, jika sudah bertemu ramen akan mengacuhkan segalanya. Lalu ia mulai memakan ramen miliknya.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kata Sakura ada murid pindahan. Kira-kira siapa ya?"

Naruto yang tengah mengunyah langsung saja menelan makanannya kemudian menatap Kiba.

"Sakura? Dimana dia?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. Ia kira Naruto penasaran tentang anak baru, ternyata tentang Sakura. Yah, bukan rahasia lagi jika sahabatnya ini sekarang sedang mengemis cinta pada gadis pink itu.

"Dia dibelakangku, Naruto." Kiba menjawab dengan malas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Naruto mengambil mangkuk ramennya dan membawanya ke meja Sakura. Kiba tak mempermasalahkannya, sudah biasa.

"Hai Sakura." Begitu meletakkan mangkuk ramennya, Naruto langsung duduk didekat Sakura dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang dianggap memuakkan bagi Sakura.

"Ah, jangan lupakan kau sudah memiliki pangeran tampan berambut pirang ini, Sakura." Ino berkata jahil. Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud Ino hanya mengangguk dan nyengir lima jari.

"Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihnya?" Sakura berkata sambil mengernyit jijik.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura. Kau pasti akan bersamaku."

Kiba yang berada di belakang Naruto hanya membatin kasihan. Sudah sekian kali dihina, tetap saja Naruto memuja gadis itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun"

Nama itu. Mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, Naruto segera menyesal telah melakukannya. Didepannya, Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa sekaleng capucino dan menatapnya.

"Oh Ino, dia kesini. Dia menghampiriku."

Menoleh kearah Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berbisik-bisik seakan tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, membuat ia geram.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela. Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting untuk di jawab.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun mengenal laki-laki bodoh ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan heran. Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap gadis itu, membuat pipi Sakura merona hebat karena ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Naruto adikku."

Ronaan dipipi itu menghilang, digantikan oleh wajah terkejut Sakura dan juga Ino. Naruto segera berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan bengis. Kiba yang mendengar penyataan lantang itu pun langsung tersedak dan buru-buru minum lalu menengok kebelakang.

"Ja-jadi, dia kakak tirimu itu, Naruto?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : Halo minna.. belum sempet ngenalin diri ya kemaren di chap atu? Begitu chap selesai langsung pergi aja tanpa a/n ato sekedar cuap-cuap. Gomen ne. Hehe. Panggil aja aku Masta. Plis ya panggil itu aja, ato Yuu juga boleh, asal jangan Thor. Aku bukan Thor The Avengers apalagi yg di Chalk Zone. Hahaha gak gak, canda kok. Aku gak mau dipanggil Thor ataupun Author karena aku masih belum bisa di sebut sebagai Author. Karyaku masih payah.

Oh ya, sebenernya fict ini coba-coba sih, mkanya chap atu kemaren aku gk kasih a/n. Dan respon yang aku dapet ternyata cukup memuaskan. Banyak yg follow dan fav fict ini, apalagi yg ngefollow dan ngefav aku sbg author. Seneng bgt rasanya, yah meskipun yg review cuma dikit tp aku udah seneng, lebih seneng lg klo yg baca fic ini ngereview (modus) soalnya review itu yg bikin aku semangat lanjut fic ini.

Emm, ada yg bosen nunggu fic ini? Maaf ya, real life sibuk bgt. Apalagi pekerjaanku yg sebagai akuntan bner2 gk mndukung. Sulit cari waktu luang buat lanjutin fict, kadang pulang kerja aja udah capek bgt. Jd, mohon pengertiannya ya.

Dan juga, aku mau tanya ama reader sekalian. Gimana sih ff ku? Terlalu berbelit-belit kah? Soalnya aku ga suka yg alurnya cepet. Trus feelnya ngena? Aku gk yakin sih ama chap dua ini, soalnya aku sepertiganya ngebut buatnya. Aku intinya pengen tau kelebihan dan kekeurangan fict ini dr caraku menulis. Tolong tulis jujur ya, soalnya aku pengen tau karena aku sbenernya udah lama bikin ff, straight tapi :v . Jaman SMA klas 10 sih, trus hiatus kls 11nya hehe dulu ku post d fb. Nah, trus aku kambek sekarang dengan fict yaoi, rated M pula XD. Berubah bgt yak..

Oke, udah cerocosannya. Salam Masta :v

.

.

.

.

Wanna Folow,

Fav, and

Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Fvck You

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto belongs to Sasuke, uhuk Masashi Kishimoto I meant**

 **Story Line © Masta Yuu**

 **Warning : AU, SasuNaru, May Typos, This Fiction Contain Yaoi. DLDR!**

 **Masta Yuu Presents "Sins (Brother of Mine) Chapter 3** **"**

Enjoy this chapter!

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu. Satu persatu siswa _Konoha High School_ keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa dengan ransel yang ia sampirkan asal. Ada dua alasan yang membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya sekarang. Pertama, ia muak dengan bisik-bisik siswa-siswa lain yang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke sebagai saudara tiri.

 _"_ _ **Naruto adikku."**_

 _ **"Ja-jadi, dia Kakak tirimu itu, Naruto?"**_

Yah, bersyukurlah Naruto karena si brengsek Sasuke telah membongkar aibnya, dan juga Kiba yang dengan kerasnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah Kakak tirinya hingga tak sedikit siswa di kantin itu yang mendengar.

" _Shit!_ " Naruto mengumpat kesal karena mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi di kantin tadi. Apalagi sang punjaan hati, Sakura, sepertinya menyukai si rambut pantat ayam itu.

Hal kedua yang membuatnya semakin ingin cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya adalah Sasuke. Ia tahu jika saudara yang tak ingin diakuinya itu akan menyeretnya masuk ke mobil dan memaksanya untuk pulang bersama.

 _"_ Hell no _, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."_ Pikiran Naruto berbicara. Jadi setelah bel pulang terdengar, ia langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas. Untungnya sampai sejauh ini Naruto belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari dimana kiranya Pein yang berjanji akan menjemput dan mengajaknya ke rumah pemuda ber _piercing_ itu berada.

"Ah, itu dia!"

Rupanya Pein berada di dekat halte di seberang jalan. Duduk diatas motor _Harley Davidson_ nya sambil menunduk menatap ponsel yang berada di tangan. Segera saja ia berlari menuju temannya itu.

"Yo! Pein!" Naruto menepuk pundak Pein, membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam.

"Oh, kau, Naruto. Kita pergi sekarang?" Pein mencoba berbasa-basi yang di jawab dengan nada malas oleh Naruto.

"Ya, kurasa. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum si brengsek itu menemukanku."

Pein melayangkan tatapan bertanya. Naruto yang menangkap hal itu lantas menjawab.

"Laki-laki yang tadi pagi itu."

Mengerti akan maksud teman pirangnya, Pein kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo naik."

"Bolehkah aku yang mengendarainya?" Naruto nyengir ke arah Pein, yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengusan.

"Tidak. Motor ini berbeda dengan motor _matic_ mu itu."

"Kau kan bisa mengajariku."

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Naruto." Pein tetap menolak.

"Ayolah, ajari aku. Tidak biasanya kau pelit padaku."

"Kau itu ceroboh, perlu bebera-"

Bunyi nada dering menginterupsi Pein. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke saku celana. Melihat sekilas _ID_ penelpon, ia lalu segera menyentuh tombol hijau di layar.

"Ya Itachi?"

"..."

"Oh, kau sudah sampai? Langsung masuk saja kalau begitu. Kodenya sama dengan yang di New York."

"..."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

"..."

" _Okay_."

 _PIP_

"Siapa?" Rasa penasaran menguasai Naruto. Setelah Pein menutup telponnya ia segera bertanya.

"Temanku, dia juga murid akselerasi. Namanya Itachi."

"Orang Jepang juga?"

"Dari namanya kau juga sudah tahu." Jeda sejenak. "Naiklah, ia sudah menunggu di tempatku."

Tanpa berucap apapun, Naruto menurut. Pein dengan luwes menyalakan mesin dan memutar gas, melaju menjauhi lingkungan sekolah.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pein memarkirkan motornya di _basement_ gedung yang Naruto ketahui sebagai apartemen. Dan sekarang mereka memasuki gedung itu lalu naik lift menuju lantai 7. Itu jelas membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kau bilang kita akan ke rumahmu." Pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Naruto lontarkan.

"Apartemen adalah rumah bagiku, Naruto."

"Terserah."

Begitu lift terbuka, Pein keluar mendahuluinya dengan ia mengekor dibelakang. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 1313. Pein kemudian memencet beberapa angka di panel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu. Bunyi klik terdengar halus sebelum pintu terbuka.

"Masuklah." Ajak Pein.

Melangkah memasuki apartemen, Naruto lalu melepas sepatunya, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Pein dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan yang entah kenapa tersedia juga disana, kemudian ia disambut lorong pendek yang menghubungkan ke ruang depan yang diperuntukkan untuk ruang tamu dan menonton televisi.

"Duduklah disana. Aku akan mengganti baju dulu. Kalau butuh minum atau camilan, ambil sendiri di kulkas yang berada di dapur." Ucap Pein dengan tangannya yang menunjukkan letak dapurnya berada.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan segan untuk merampok makananmu." Naruto menjawab titah Pein dengan candaannya.

Seperginya Pein, Naruto lantas meraih remot tv di meja dan menyalakan benda LED berukuran 40 inch itu. Memilah-milah _channel_ yang sekiranya menarik, hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada acara tv yang menampilkan koleksi mobil modifikasi milik salah satu anak konglomerat Jepang.

"Andai aku punya satu, pasti sudah kupakai jalan-jalan dengan Sakura." Naruto mengutarakan pikiran dengan senang.

Tak lama kemudian ia meletakkan remot tv di samping tubuhnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mencari dapur yang di tunjukkan Pein tadi.

 _"Disana rupanya."_ Naruto membatin. Ia lihat sebuah ruangan dengan satu set meja makan 4 kursi. Ia pun memasukinya namun segera berhenti ketika ia menemukan bahwa ia tidak sendiri disana. Ada seseorang yang membelakanginya, dan yang pasti bukan Pein. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat rendah. Naruto tahu orang itu bukan perempuan, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia laki-laki.

Naruto memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya. Bukan melamun, melainkan memasak. Entah mencari sesuatu atau apa, laki-laki berbaju biru gelap itu berbalik. Matanya bertemu _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Sejenak, keduanya tersentak. Lalu tak lama laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum.

"Kau temannya Pein?" Orang itu bertanya.

"Ya, kau siapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sama sepertimu. Temannya juga."

Jika diperhatikan, orang itu memiliki garis di masing-masing sisian wajahnya, seperti kerutan. Tapi melihat badannya, Naruto rasa orang itu belum terlalu tua.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya, Itachi. Kupikir kau kemana karena aku tak melihatmu di kamarku maupun di kamar tamu." Pein tiba-tiba masuk dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Jadi dia Itachi?"

"Iya Naruto, ini yang kuceritakan tadi, Itachi. Nah, Itachi, dia Naruto." Pein memperkenalkan keduanya.

Itachi kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan agak canggung, Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, lebih tepatnya nyengir dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aah, iya, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Kau masih sekolah ya? Berarti kau lebih muda dariku." Itachi memperhatikan seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Karena kau temannya Pein, panggil aku Itachi." Pria bernama Itachi itu tetap memasang senyumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Itachi. Hehe."

"Oh, kau masak apa Itachi?" Kali ini Pein yang berbicara.

"Karena kau tidak punya cukup bahan untuk dimasak, jadi aku hanya membuat nasi goreng ikan sarden. Dan karena itu, aku memakai semua nasi di _rice cooker_ mu." Itachi menjawab sambil memindahkan hasil masakannya ke mangkuk kaca besar kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan.

" _It's OK. No problem,_ Itachi. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan." Canda Pein.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Kau juga Naruto. Kau pasti lapar sepulang sekolah." Ajakan Itachi tak membuatnya berpikir dua kali, ia dengan sigap menduduki kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan Pein. Ia melihat Itachi kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak piring lalu mengambil 3 buah piring dan 3 pasang sendok garpu.

 _Ah, benar juga. Dengan apa mereka akan makan tanpa peralatan makan?_

Itachi langsung membagikan piring, garpu dan sendok. Kemudian mereka mengambil nasi goreng buatan Itachi secara bergantian. Tanpa seruan _Itadakimasu,_ mereka memulai acara makan masing-masing.

"Kau sepulang sekolah langsung kesini tanpa pulang ke rumah?"

Naruto tahu Itachi bertanya kepadanya. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitas makannya, ia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

"Orang tuamu sudah biasa dengan kau yang tidak langsung pulang dari sekolah?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka di Shibuya karena tugas Ayahku."

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar.

"Aku sendirian di rumah, karena aku menganggap seseorang tidak ada." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Itachi mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Naruto memiliki saudara tiri. Dan ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluarga karena saudara tirinya berasal dari selingkuhan Ayahnya." Pein menjawab. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti sangat sulit menerima kenyataan kau memiliki saudara tiri ya, Naruto." Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Yah, fakta yang lebih mengerikan adalah saudara tirimu bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu." Naruto berkata sarkas, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah membahas hal itu, tidak penting juga."

Pein mengangguk paham, sedangkan Itachi nampak memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan didepannya sepenuhnya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jam digital menunjukkan waktu 17.20 pm. Pein dan Naruto sedang berkumpul di kamar sang pemilik apartemen, dengan Naruto yang tengah memilah-milah berbagai macam gelang dan kalung yang Pein tunjukkan padanya.

"Boleh aku bawa semuanya? Ini terlalu sayang untuk tidak kubawa pulang semua."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto."

Dengan izin dari pemuda berambut jingga, Naruto meraup beraneka macam gelang kalung warna warni bertema _punk_ milik Pein. Cengiran lima jari Naruto sudah cukup menandakan betapa senangnya bocah yang berstatus siswa itu.

"Sudah hampir jam enam, kau tidak pulang, Naruto?" Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak menampakkan diri pun kini berada di ambang pintu kamar. Punggungnya ia senderkan di daun pintu dengan tangan yang bersendekap.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat untuk pulang. Bagaimana kalau aku menginap saja malam ini?" Naruto dengan idenya, mengangkat alisnya secara bergantian untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau tidur sofa."

"Apa?" Seruan itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto tepat setelah Pein selesai mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Ya. Kau tidur di sofa, Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa? Kamar disini tidak hanya satu kan?" Memperlihatkan wajah bingung sekaligus tak terima, Naruto mencoba untuk protes.

"Kau benar. Satu kamarku, dan satu lagi kamar tamu,"

"Nah aku bisa pakai kamar tamu."

"yang digunakan oleh Itachi." Kalimat lanjutan Pein membuat wajah Naruto nampak sebal.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku tidur sofa. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau tv mu menyala semalaman." Ucap Naruto penuh arti.

"Terserah. Sekarang cepat bereskan ini, aku ingin tidur."

"Kau tidak lihat jam? Baru jam enam dan kau sudah ingin pergi tidur?"

"Apa urusanmu? Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, bawa semua."

Pein menunjuki ranjangnya yang berserakan gelang kalung juga tas Naruto. Si pemilik tas pun membereskan semuanya dengan gerutuan pelan. Diikuti Pein yang menaiki ranjangnya lalu tidur tengkurap.

Selesai membereskan barangnya, Naruto menatap Itachi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tahu itu hanya sangkalan belaka, atau memang tidak ada apa-apa? Entahlah, lelaki Uchiha itu sulit diterka. Riak wajahnya memanglah terlihat ramah, tapi seakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang Naruto tidak tahu. Untuk bertanya pun ia merasa, sulit. Terlalu canggung rasanya mengingat mereka baru kenal beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku mau ke kamar, menata barang-barangku. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan nasi goreng tadi siang, aku menaruhnya di oven."

Diam, tak membalas. Naruto hanya mengikuti Itachi yang pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan ekor matanya.

 _"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Menatap sekeliling, pandangannya berakhir pada si pemilik kamar yang sudah terlelap sembari mengingau tidak jelas. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi disini, ia pun beranjak ke ruang tamu, dimana sofa empuk yang menjadi kasur tidurnya malam ini berada.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Duduk di meja makan sendirian, menatap nasi di wadah berukuran medium yang sudah mendingin. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Raut wajahnya datar tak menampilkan celah emosi apapun. Namun dipikirannya terbayangi satu nama yang sesungguhnya sejak tadi siang ia tunggu kepulangannya.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kala itu, ia tak lantas keluar dari kelas. Seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu menghampiri mejanya.

"Etto, Sasuke-kun, aku Sakura."

Kalau ia tidak salah, perempuan itu satu kelas dengannya. Dengan senyum kikuk siswi itu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa benar yang kau katakan tadi di kantin kalau,,,, Naruto adalah adikmu?

Tanpa pikir panjang, siswa yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menjawab dengan gumaman yang membenarkan kalimat yang baru saja ditanyakan kepadanya. Dan pertanyaan kedua yang keluar dari gadis didepannya ini membuatnya menaikkan alis kanan.

"Lalu margamu apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Marga, adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

Dilihatnya, Sakura gelisah karena ia tak kunjung menjawab. Dan si rambut merah jambu itu buru-buru menambahkan kalimat pendukung.

"Kau tak menyebutkan margamu saat perkenalan tadi pagi. Kau hanya bilang namamu adalah Sasuke."

Masih tak menjawab, Sakura semakin dibuat gelisah. Bukan karena ia acuh, meskipun ia memang demikian, tapi kali ini ia berpikir. Selama ini ia memang tak mempunyai marga. Atau memang ia punya? Tapi itu marga dari ibunya, bukankah marga itu berasal dari Ayah?

 _"Ayah, ya?"_

"Namikaze." Ya, marganya adalah Namikaze, karena ayahnya adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Maksudku, marga aslimu, Sasuke-kun. Yah, kau tahu, kau dan Naruto hanyalah saudara tiri, itu berarti tidak mungkin jika margamu sama dengan Naruto, 'kan?"

Suara yang mengecil diakhir kalimat. Sakura merasa takut dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku tidak-"

"Namaku Namikaze Sasuke."

Perempuan itu nampak membuka tutup mulutnya dengan mata yang bergerak liar tak menentu. Sakura ingin mengatakan suatu hal lagi, ia ingin memberikan negasi atas jawaban Sasuke. Tapi mendengar laki-laki yang ditaksirnya berkata dengan tegas diikuti tatapan mata yang seolah tak ingin dibantah, ia pun memendam opininya yang berkata bahwa marga Sasuke bukanlah Namikaze, karena Sasuke bukanlah anak kandung di keluarga Namikaze, ia hanya seorang anak yang mungkin diadopsi oleh keluarga itu. Ya, pasti benar seperti itu, yang Sakura bingungkan ialah kenapa keluarga laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengejar cintanya itu mengadopsi Sasuke diusianya yang sekarang. Sakura merasa janggal disitu, karena umumnya orang akan mengadopsi seorang anak diusia yang masih anak-anak.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang kau tanyakan lagi, aku pergi."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti, kembali terfokus pada Sasuke. Tanpa gadis itu sanggup membalas perkataannya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan siswi itu di kelas yang sudah sepi.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mencari adiknya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Dan ia merasa bodoh karena ia tak tahu dimana kelas si pirang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke gerbang, berniat mencegat sang adik yang pasti berencana kabur darinya.

Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan yang di tujukan padanya. Kabar mengenai ia dan Naruto sebagai saudara tiri menjadi gosip diantara siswa, bahkan para guru. Bedanya, para pengajar lebih menggosipkan alasan ia sampai berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Namikaze, hingga fakta mengenai ia datang dari selingkuhan salah satu orang tuanya yang sekarang merebak namun masih menjadi tanda tanya.

Biarlah, Sasuke tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, Naruto. Pemuda itu pasti mempunyai seribu cara agar bisa kabur darinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto terhadapnya, padahal ia hanya berusaha bersikap baik layaknya seorang kakak. Menjadi kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, kakak yang perhatian kepada adiknya.

 _"Bukankah itu teman Naruto?"_

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang ditarik Naruto dari kantin tadi setelah ia mengungkap fakta bahwa Naruto adalah adiknya.

Meneruskan langkah, ia mencoba menjejeri pemuda itu. Tepukan di bahu ia lancarkan membuat sasarannya menoleh.

"Kau teman Naruto."

Bukan pertanyaan, pernyataan yang Sasuke ucap membuat siswa bertanda nama Inuzuka Kiba mengangguk kaku.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ah, Sasuke tidak suka jawaban itu.

"Jika Naruto menyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut maka-" Belum lagi ia selesai bicara, si Inuzuka menyela.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah bel pulang tadi." Inuzuka itu nampak kesal.

"Kau dan Naruto sama saja, sama-sama pemaksa." Si rambut coklat menggerutu lalu meninggalkannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali melangkah menuju gerbang. Menit-menit berlalu, hingga tak terasa sudah satu jam ia menunggu, tapi Naruto tak juga muncul. Ia berspekulasi bahwa Naruto sudah pulang mendahuluinya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan berjalan ke tempat parkir, memasuki mobil, kemudian mengendarainya pulang.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Setelah memasak makan malam ia hanya duduk diam di meja makan. Tak berniat memakannya meskipun sejak tadi siang perutnya belum terisi makanan karena memikirkan sang adik yang tak di temukannya di rumah.

 _"Dimana kau, Naruto?"_ Kalimat itu selalu ia gumamkan dalam hati.

Suara ponsel miliknya berteriak ingin diperhatikan. Sasuke melirik, terlihat nama sang ibu tiri di layar. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan jika ibunya bertanya dimana Naruto? Haruskah ia mengatakan jika Naruto masih belum pulang dari rumah temannya karena kerja kelompoknya belum juga selesai seperti saat ia di hubungi ibunya tadi siang? Apakah ia harus berbohong lagi?

Apapun yang akan ia katakan nanti, bukankah tidak baik membuat seorang ibu menunggu lama?

"Halo ibu." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan ibunya.

/"Ah, Sasuke. Ini sudah malam, apa kalian sudah makan?"/ Kata kalian dalam ucapan ibunya jelas di tujukan untuknya sekaligus Naruto.

"Belum." Ia menjawab untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tak bisa berbohong, seorang ibu tak pantas di bohongi.

/"Kau belum memasak? Atau Naruto merepotkanmu hingga kau tak bisa memasak?"/

"Aku sudah memasak, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak merepotkanku." Ya, adiknya tidak merepotkannya karena memang tak berada di rumah.

/"Oh, begitu ya. Jangan-jangan ibu menggangu kalian yang akan makan ya? Hehe maafkan ibu kalau begitu."/

"Tidak apa-apa."

/"Oh ya, Sasuke, bisakah ibu bicara dengan Naruto? Dari tadi ibu menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat."/

 _Tidak mungkin dijawab, karena ponselnya tertinggal di kamar._ Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Naruto sudah tidur." Kebohongan yang terpaksa ia ucapkan.

/"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya, apalagi katamu kalian belum makan."/

"Mungkin ia lelah sehabis kerja kelompok tadi." Alasan klise namun berhasil mengelabui sang ibu.

/"Mungkin saja, kalau begitu kau cepat makan ya, Sasuke."/

"Hn."

/"Baiklah, selamat malam, Sasuke."/

Setelah membalas ucapan selamat malam sang ibu, telepon terputus. Meletakkan ponsel di sampingnya, ia menghela napas. Sasuke memulai ritual makannya sesuai titah Kushina.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pagi hari di _Konoha High School._ Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Mulai dari gerbang sekolah yang di buka oleh sang penjaga keamanan subuh tadi, para pekerja kebersihan yang menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman lingkup sekolah dan siswa yang datang secara bergiliran.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, setibanya di sekolah ia langsung memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Bedanya, setelah mobilnya terparkir apik ia langsung bergegas ke gerbang. Menanti sang adik yang tak pulang semalaman.

Benar saja, setelah ia sampai di gerbang, selang beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat Naruto turun dari motor ber _body_ besar bersama seseorang berambut jingga yang ia lihat kemarin. Nampaknya Naruto belum menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, hingga setibanya di gerbang, si rambut pirang sedikit kaget akan eksistensi Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar. Namun, ekspresi Naruto selanjutnya menjadi rileks seakan tidak terjadi apapun dan ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Sasuke.

"Pengecut."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti sesaat setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang merendahkan harga dirinya. Menengok kearah belakang, dimana Sasuke yang tak menatapnya berdiri bersender pada tembok dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuannya. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu kata itu ditujukan kepadanya dan ia yakin itu adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang di tatapnya tajam sekarang. Membalikkan badan, menempatkan posisi persis didepan Sasuke, ia meluncurkan kalimat.

"Maksudmu apa, brengsek?"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Beberapa siswa tengah mengamati mereka. Yah, siapa tahu setelah ini akan terjadi keributan melihat posisi mereka ditambah kata-kata Naruto tadi yang seakan menantang dirinya. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Seseorang yang tak berani pulang hanya karena berdua dengan saudara tirinya adalah pengecut." Kalimat itu membuat Naruto mendidih.

"Aku bukan pengecut." Ia mendesis kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyebutkan namamu."

Sifat dasar Naruto adalah mudah tersulut amarah. Dan ia sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Dengan bogem mentah yang dilayangkan ke pipi kiri Sasuke, Naruto memulai pertengkaran. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika membiarkan wajahnya terkena pukulan lebih dari sekali. Maka dengan teknik kuncian yang ia kuasai, Sasuke segera menangkap kepalan tangan yang di arahkan ke wajahnya, melakukan gerakan seperti sayatan pisau menggunakan ibu jari di lengan atas Naruto kemudian menghimpitnya di ketiak, lalu memutar badan kekiri diiringi kaki kanan yang mengikuti dan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan poros untuk menjatuhkan Naruto.

 _Brukk.._ Sang adik berhasil dijatuhkan.

"Argh" Teriakan Naruto terdengar kala Sasuke memutar pergelangan tangannya. Persendiannya seakan mau patah dan terasa linu.

"Lepas-kan." Naruto meringis mengekspresikan sakitnya.

"Apa kau baru saja memohon pada kakakmu, Naruto?" Seringai menawan menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Para siswa yang melihat segera bergerombol mengerumuni Namikaze bersaudara itu. Tak ada guru yang mengetahui karena gerbang masuk untuk para pengajar ada di samping bangunan sekolah yang mengarah lurus pada parkiran tersendiri yang terletak di samping ruang guru. Satpam pun terbiasa berkeliaran entah kemana dan akan kembali pada tugasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi untuk mengecek siswa yang datang terlambat.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme." Naruto kembali berontak, namun itu akan semakin menambah penderitaannya karena Sasuke semakin memutar pergelangannya. Kini si pemegang kendali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si korban yang terus menatap nyalang kepadanya sekaligus meringis kesakitan.

"Memohonlah dengan baik, Naruto."

"Jangan harap."

"Jadi kau ingin dipermalukan seperti ini lebih lama?" Seringai Sasuke semakin merekah kala ia berhasil memojokkan Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" _Got you!_

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Naruto."

"Berhenti berbelit-belit, Teme. Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Memohonlah dengan baik, dan panggil aku Onii-san."

Permintaan yang mudah, dan jawaban yang juga sangat mudah bagi Naruto.

"Jangan bermimpi. Sampai kapanpun kau bukan kakakku. Argh." Teriakan yang kembali terdengar dari Naruto. Tangannya benar-benar sakit.

"Semua terserah padamu."

Tangan yang seakan ingin lepas dari pergelangan, rasa sakit yang menjalar, napas terengah-engah, dilihat banyak pasang mata. Naruto sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini, namun bukan ia sebagai yang tertindas, melaikan sebaliknya.

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, putaran pada pergelangannya semakin menjadi.

"Tanganku bisa putus, brengsek!"

 _Apa memang tak ada pilihan lain? Sial._

"Lepaskan aku,"

Naruto membuang muka, menggantung kalimat. Sasuke menunggu.

"Onii-san" Pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Satu detik, senyum tulus terukir di dibibir si rambut hitam. Setelah itu ia lepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisi membungkuk yang sesungguhnya melelahkan dan pergi.

Naruto pun segera berdiri, mengibaskan tangannya yang masih terasa ngilu. Merasa masih menjadi objek perhatian. Ia menatap garang sekelilingnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Teriakan Naruto membubarkan kerumunan siswa.

"Sasuke brengsek. Awas saja kau."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Melangkah memasuki kelas, Naruto di sambut tatapan bertanya Kiba.

"Seragammu kenapa? Kau habis berguling-guling dijalan?" Kata Kiba jahil.

"Enak saja."

Melewati si rambut coklat jabrik, Naruto kemudian duduk dibangku belakangnya.

"Terus kenapa?" Kiba tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang masam. Merasa si pirang tak akan menjawab, siswa dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, kemarin kakakmu, emmm siapa namanya, Sasuke ya, dia mencarimu."

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Naruto muak.

"Peduli setan."

"Memangnya kau kemarin kemana sampai dia mencarimu? Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Kiba memutar tubuh sepenuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Terserah dia mau mencariku atau apa. Aku menginap di rumah Pein kemarin kalau kau mau tau."

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan?" Naruto memutar bola matanya. Temannya yang satu ini bodoh atau apa?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kiba kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Kurenai-sensei terlihat memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto sama sekali tidak mampu memfokuskan otaknya hanya untuk menyerap apa yang tertulis di papan putih di muka kelas. Sejak jam pertama pelajaran hingga tiba waktunya istirahat, ia hanya menggumamkan sebuah nama secara terus menerus. Gerutuan berisikan berbagai umpatan tidak absen ia selipkan. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_. Nama itu meluncur secara dinamis dari mulutnya seiring tangannya yang semakin lama terkepal kuat. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa akan penghinaan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Pemikiran satu arahnya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya secara kasar. Ia hampir menyangka bahwa tangan itu milik Sasuke jika saja orang yang menepuknya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Oi, kau tidak sedang merencanakan pembunuhan 'kan?"

Ah, Kiba dengan suara keras dan tertawa mengejeknya. Naruto menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Serius Naruto, setiap kutengok ke belakang, raut wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajahmu seperti orang konstipasi, kau tahu?"

Kiba kembali tertawa, mengabaikan wajahnya yang kini berubah masam.

"Hei, hei."

Naruto merasa badannya bergoyang karena sentakan dari tangan siswa disampingnya. Ia merasa risih, tapi tetap tidak menanggapinya.

"Oi!"

Kali ini Naruto menutup telinganya, menatap marah pada sahabat berisiknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kiba."

Bukannya takut, Kiba malah tertawa keras atas bentakan Naruto.

"Biar kutebak, pasti ada hubungannya dengan saudara tirimu kan?"

Seringai Kiba mengejeknya.

"Diamlah."

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto benci waktu istirahat. Ditemani ejekan candaan Kiba bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa tidak kesal.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jam demi jam berlalu. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi bel pulang akan disuarakan. Itu adalah hal yang membuat Naruto senang. Ya, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sekolah kalau bisa. Ingin menginap di rumah Yahiko yang sekarang dipanggil Pein pun tidak bisa, ponselnya tidak bersamanya sejak kemarin. Tapi ia tidak mau dianggap pengecut lagi. Tidak, ia tidak sudi.

 _"Hanya tinggal menganggapnya tidak ada dan semua beres, Naruto."_ Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu memantapkan pikirannya.

Tapi setelah bel pulang sudah menyapa telinga, Naruto bergeming. Ragu kembali menyergap. Ia terlalu sulit membayangkan bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia terlalu membencinya. Seseorang yang membuat keluarganya tidak lagi seperti dulu, dimana hanya ada Ayah, Ibu serta dirinya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Ia mendongak. Dilihatnya Kiba sudah siap pulang dengan ransel dipunggung.

"Jangan katakan kau mau kabur lagi?"

Tawa mengejek itu lagi. Naruto berdecak keras.

"Siapa yang kabur? Kemarin aku hanya menginap. Ingat ya, menginap."

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu ayo cepat keluar. Aku ingin segera melihat wajah konstipasimu saat bertemu Sasuke." Kali ini Naruto tidak menahan bola matanya untuk berputar.

Membereskan beberapa buku dan sebuah pulpen, ia segera memanggul ransel hitam-oranye miliknya.

Keluar dari kelas, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak, ia melihatnya, Sasuke, sedang bersandar di dinding. Dalam hati ia bertanya dari mana pemuda itu tahu dimana kelasnya. Senggolan di lengannya membuat perhatian Naruto teralih pada Kiba yang tengan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Ia menghela napas kasar dengan raut muka bosan.

Yah, sudah sampai disini dan ia takkan mundur. Ia akan membuktikan pada orang di depan sana bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pengecut. Baru sekali melangkah, Naruto melihat Sakura berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang. Nama Sakura yang ia teriakkan adalah suatu yang refleks terjadi. Namun, gadis itu tampak tak mendengarnya, atau malah tak menghiraukannya? Entahlah, yang pasti ia melihat gadis itu berhenti di dekat Sasuke, mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa dan Sasuke terlihat tak peduli.

Langkah kaki segera menggiringnya mendekat, meninggalkan Kiba sendiri. Menampakkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menarik gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

"Hai, Sakura. Aku memanggilmu tadi, apa kau tidak dengar?"

Naruto masih setia dengan senyum bodohnya. Dilihatnya Sakura membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali. Namun, tak lama ia mendengar suara Sakura.

"A-ah, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi, Naruto."

"Oh, jadi benar kau tidak dengar. Tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin aku kurang keras memanggilmu tadi."

Bibir gadis itu tampak mengatup rapat lalu senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Naruto? Ayo pulang." Suara datar yang dibencinya menyapa gendang telinga. Namun jawaban yang bukan darinya yang terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun pulang bersama Naruto? Tapi bukankah dia punya motor sendiri?"

Sakura menatap tidak suka kearahnya, namun tak di indahkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, dan mendengar Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya tadi tanpa cemoohan ia sudah sangat senang.

"Wah, ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga, Sakura. Iya, aku punya motor. Apa besok kau mau aku jemput?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Ia juga tak mengacuhkan tatapan Sasuke yang di layangkan kepadanya.

"Naruto, ayo." Ajak Sasuke.

 _Bisakah dia tidak mengganggu momenku dengan Sakura?_

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh menumpang dimobilmu? Tidak perlu sampai depan rumahku, aku akan turun di persimpangan."

Suara Sakura kembali terdengar. _Apa katanya? Apa Sakura bilang menumpang di mobil Sasuke?_

"Tentu saja boleh Sakura, aku bisa menjamin itu. Iya kan Sasuke?"

Mengabaikan picingan mata Sasuke, Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menggiringnya menuju gerbang.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah berada di kursi kemudi mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya dan Sakura.

Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu penumpang, mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk disusul dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Duduk didepan, Naruto." Sasuke menyuruhnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku duduk disini? Aku kan ingin menemani Sakura-chan." Diliriknya Sakura yang membuang muka.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti supir kalian berdua." Kata itu, kata itulah yang ditunggunya, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan seringaian. Ya, memang itulah tujuannya. Ia ingin mempermalukan Sasuke.

"Aku duduk disini atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan mobil perlahan melaju, dengan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kemudi meskipun tatapannya tak menginterpretasikan apapun.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Perjalanan pulang terasa hening. Sakura sudah turun di persimpangan jalan tadi, menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sasuke fokus dengan menyetirnya, Naruto sibuk memandangi jalan.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya berbelok ke kiri, dan Naruto tanpa ditanya pun tahu mereka sudah tiba di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Mana kuncinya?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang bergeming ditempatnya.

"Berikan aku kunci rumahnya, brengsek. Apa selain brengsek kau juga tuli?"

Tanpa suara, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan rubah berekor sembilan. Sedikit mengernyit heran karena Naruto segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah rumah. Ia bisa lihat Naruto tengah membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia berikan. Ia juga bisa lihat bagaimana pemuda bermata biru itu terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah dan -oh, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang direncanakan Naruto ketika melihat pemuda urakan itu menutup pintunya dengan keras. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah sang adik membuka gorden jendela didekat pintu dan membuat gerakan bibir yang ia jelas tahu artinya. _*fvck you*_

Sepertinya Sasuke tak akan bisa 'pulang ke rumah' hari ini.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : Emm yah, aku baru apdet. Aku orangnya moody bgt wkwkwk. Banyak bgt hal yg menghalangiku buat lanjutin fict ini. Mulai dr sakit, mood yg tiba2 pengen gambar, kepengen baca fict ItaNaru, dan aku akhir2 ini nemuin author favoritku yang udah lama ilang ternyata ganti ID, jadinya aku baca karyanya yg bejibun itu sampe larut malem. Dan yg pasti, kerjaan yg membuatku sulit menuangkan apa yg ada dipikiranku tentang klanjutan fict ini. Heeemmmh

Btw, masih ada yg ingat fict ini kan? Baru hampir dua bulan loh hehehe (sejujurnya ini nekat posting tanpa sunting dulu) Makasih ya buat semua yg mendukung baik yang review, fave, follow, maaf gak bisa sebut satu2. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan ada satu guest (ryu sn25) yg nanya berapa umurku. Well, ini pertanyaan yg cukup menarik, aku baru 18 kok :D Buat yg review tp blum aku jawab, maaf ya. Dan ada yg tertarik add fb aku? Unamenya Masta Yuu (promosi)

Oke, ketemu di chap selanjutnya.

2016, March 13th

.

Salam Masta.


	4. Chapter 4 : Being Mature

Sebuah ruangan sederhana, dengan satu set kursi kayu yang dikombinasikan dengan busa sebagai alas duduknya dan sebuah meja yang berada ditengah-tengah. Sepasang kaki bertengger secara asal di meja tersebut yang sesekali bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ayo, penggal sekalian kepalanya, _Heichou_!" Seruan itu terdengar membahana mengisi ruangan.

Naruto, si pemilik suara memainkan dengan ganas _stick_ PS yang berada digenggaman kedua tangan. Matanya fokus melihat ke sebuah televisi berukuran 21 inch yang terletak di sebuah _buffet_ kayu mahogani yang berpelitur apik tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk serampangan kini. Benda LED tersebut menampilkan seseorang bertubuh agak pendek yang mengejar makhluk montok telanjang yang berlari dengan gaya seperti gadis remaja dimabuk asmara.

Karakter _Heichou_ yang dimainkan Naruto nampak meluncurkan sepasang tali yang menyerupai kawat dari mesin _gear_ yang berada di pinggangnya yang kemudian menancap kuat di dinding. Dua bilah pedang berkilat tajam digerakkan dengan lincah.

 _Bats.._

Makhluk telanjang bernama Titan itu tumbang dengan tengkuk yang menganga akibat sabetan pedang sang _Heichou_ yang mendapat gelar _Humanity Strongest_ didalam komiknya.

 _Klik-klik-klik-klik-klik._

"Haaah, bosan." Rambut pirang itu diacak-acak oleh pemiliknya. _Stick_ PS ia lemparkan di meja. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah jam di dinding.

 _05.17 pm_

Itu berarti sudah 3 jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain PS sejak sepulang sekolah tadi. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi dengan seringaian di bibir.

 _Srak.._

Tangan berkulit tan itu menyibak gorden jendelanya. Matanya menatap satu objek di pekarangan rumah. Dilihatnya sebuah Lamborgini masih bergeming ditempat terakhir ia ingat.

 _Apa dia masih disana?_

Naruto mempertajam penglihatan mata biru jernih miliknya, mencoba melihat isi dalam mobil. Decakan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian karena ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang dicari. Pandangannya terhalang oleh kaca jendela dan kaca mobil itu sendiri yang berwarna gelap. Dan juga, langit nampak mendung.

"Semoga saja dia cepat pergi dan tak pernah kembali." Ia bergumam pelan lalu bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Tepat didepan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Seingatnya ia tak menyalakan keran air.

Tangannya perlahan terarah ke gagang pintu. Belum sempat tersentuh, kilatan cahaya dari jendela rumahnya yang disusul suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Naruto secara refleks menarik kembali tangannya yang semula terulur.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Fokus perhatian Naruto kembali kepada pintu didepannya. Kini, suara gemericik itu sudah tak didengarnya. Rasa penasaran kembali menyergap. Pikirannya mulai berspekulasi hingga sampai kepada sesuatu yang disebut makhluk astral. Alisnya mengernyit seketika, tak menyetujui pemikiran tersebut.

Menghembuskan napas secara cepat, ia memantapkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu yang tanpa diduga akan tiba-tiba terbuka. Sontak Naruto melangkah mundur dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"SASUKE!"

"Hn."

Teriakan spontanitas yang dibalas gumaman oleh sang pemilik nama mengawali rintik hujan yang mengguyur distrik Konoha. Naruto ternganga begitu saja.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Read this Sasuke!  
**

 **I do the story line**

 **Warning : SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, AU, Bahasa tidak baku, Missed Typos. Don't Like? So Never Read Mine!**

 **Masta Yuu Presents "Sins (Brother of Mine) Chapter 4"**

 _Why so serious? Like seriously why? This' just a fanfic._

 _So Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana..." Naruto melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas, tepat di wajah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku yakin pintunya masih terkunci." Lanjutnya.

"Memang."

"Lalu, kau..." Mengernyit, Naruto diam-diam memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dimana ia menyimpan kunci rumahnya.

Masih ada. _Jadi bagaimana Sasuke bisa masuk ke rumah? Bahkan aku sampai tidak menyadarinya._

"Aku punya cara sendiri, adik."

Adik.

Adik.

 _Adik?_

Persetan dengan cara Sasuke memasuki rumah, Naruto lebih tidak suka panggilan yang baru saja ditujukan untuknya.

 _Tarik.._

Kerah kaos sang kakak tiri dicengkeram sebuah tangan. Mendekatkan wajah, Naruto melayangkan tatapan bengis ke wajah datar Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Seperti bongkahan berlian yang indah namun tajam, mata biru Naruto menghujam telak sepasang onix yang tetap tenang menatapnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini, _you bitch_?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Naruto."

"Kenapa, hm?" Sebelah tangan tan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. "Kau tersinggung, eh?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya dengan penekanan.

Kekehan Naruto semakin keras.

"Memang kalau tidak, kau mau apa?" Nada yang diucapkan memanglah terdengar santai. Tapi gestur Naruto tetaplah menantang.

"Kau yang memaksa."

 _Grep..._

Pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang menarik kerah kaos Sasuke di pegang kedua tangan si rambut hitam kemudian diputar kekiri olehnya.

Naruto mengeryit sambil mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Hingga tanpa disadari, tangannya terlepas dari kerah kaos itu namun tidak untuk tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu melepaskan tangan kirinya dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menyeret si pemuda berambut pirang menuju ruang tamu lalu menjatuhkannya di kursi panjang.

Naruto meringis pelan kala kepala dan sikutnya beradu dengan bagian kayu kursi. Baru saja ingin mengumpat, ia terkesiap ketika Sasuke mengambil posisi diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya juga ditahan di kedua sisi tubuhnya

Hell _, apa yang akan dia dilakukan?_

"Mau apa kau?" Matanya menatap waspada. Posisi ini terlalu ambigu bagi Naruto. Pikirannya mulai berkelana tak tentu arah. Hingga sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi membuatnya tersadar. Naruto melotot.

"Itu untuk aku yang menjadi supirmu saat kau dengan gadis berisik itu." Naruto sedikit linglung dengan perkataan Sasuke yang diluar ekspektasinya.

 _Bugh.._

"Argh." Satu lagi pukulan Naruto terima.

"Itu untuk kau yang mengunciku dari dalam rumah."

"Brengsek." Naruto memaki.

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku tidak suka punya adik bermulut sampah."

"Kau pikir siapa yang mau jadi adik dari anak selingkuhan 'ayahmu sendiri'?" Naruto tertawa miring, meremehkan.

"Dengar, Naruto..." Sasuke menunduk, menumpukan puncak kepalanya di dada pemuda dibawahnya. Tak begitu lama, kepala hitam itu mendongak kembali, menatap mata sang adik penuh. "Aku tahu apa yang telah Ibuku lakukan itu sebuah kesalahan. Aku tahu sebagai anak sah Ayah Minato, kau sangat kecewa dengan fakta ini. Tapi diluar semua itu, aku tetaplah darah daging Ayahmu. Didalam tubuh kita mengalir darah yang sama, aku tetaplah kakak kandungmu meskipun kita beda Ibu. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataannya."

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa waktu. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya saling menatap, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan lawannya, Naruto akhirnya memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Sekarang giliranku." Kembali ditatapnya sang Kakak dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Ibumu adalah suatu kesalahan yang membuat keluargaku hampir saja hancur karenanya, lalu kenapa kau,,, dengan beraninya muncul di hadapanku? Kenapa kau seakan tak punya malu untuk hadir dihadapan kami bahkan mencoba menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini?" Tak ada jawaban, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Ibuku saat dia tahu suaminya punya anak dari perempuan lain? Meskipun Ibuku yang entah bagaimana bisa menerimamu disini, tapi tetap saja ia sakit hati, setiap kali ia melihatmu pasti ia akan ingat dengan perselingkuhan Ayah. Dan, apa kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Aku seorang anak tunggal selama ini, hingga kehadiranmu mengubah segalanya. Keluargaku tidak sama lagi. Semua gara-gara kau!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya saat menekankan akhir kalimatnya. Melayangkan tatapan membunuh, ia meluncurkan kata lagi. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Apa kau mulai bisu?"

Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengurangi ketegangan, Sasuke mulai bersuara.

"Aku..." Mata hitam itu menatap dalam mata biru dihadapannya kemudian menoleh kesamping sejenak sebelum kembali menatap dengan tatapan pasti.

"Aku minta maaf. Atas segala yang diakibatkan oleh Ibuku, aku minta maaf."

"Che." Naruto tertawa sinis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Persetan dengan maafmu. Sekarang menyingkir dariku!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke diam. Hingga akhirnya secara perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang dengan segera membuatnya terdorong kebelakang dengan kasar. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang menaiki tangga. Adiknya benar-benar marah rupanya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _07.48 pm_

 _Ceklek..  
_

Sebuah kepala dengan surai kuning mengintip keluar. Memastikan tak ada siapapun, si empunya, Naruto, keluar. Menoleh kesamping, dimana terdapat sebuah pintu coklat yang merupakan pintu kamar seseorang yang tak disukainya tinggal, ia mendekat. Telinganya ia condongkan ke pintu, berharap mendengar sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sunyi. Tak satu suara pun ia tangkap di telinganya.

 _Kemana dia?_

Menghembuskan napas, ia melangkah menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya, menuju dapur. _Uh, aku lapar._ pikirnya sambil memegang perut. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara khas dari sesuatu yang digoreng. _Bukankah Ibu belum pulang?_ Penasaran, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Setibanya di dapur, Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang berkutat didepan kompor. Pemuda yang membelakanginya itu sepertinya sedang memasak sesuatu. Antara lapar dan gengsi, Naruto akhirnya memilih mempertahankan gengsinya dan pergi, berniat membeli makanan diluar. Namun, belum genap dua langkah ia berjalan suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Duduklah."

Bergeming ditempatnya, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Duduklah. Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak tadi siang."

Mengesampingkan egonya, Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan (yang dibuat) santai menuju meja makan lalu menduduki salah satu kursi disana.

Bermenit-menit Naruto duduk, selama itulah ia harus menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan masakannya. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menghinggapinya, jangan-jangan ia hanya dikerjai oleh si berengsek Sasuke. Pasalnya semenjak pantatnya mendarat dikursi makan, tak ada yang ia lakukan kecuali melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu memasak. Menyaksikan bagaimana tangan itu seperti ayunan yang dengan mudahnya berpindah dari bahan makanan satu ke bahan makanan lainnya, dan juga betapa piawainya sang 'kakak' memainkan pisau ditangannya. Dalam hatinya Naruto bertanya _"Bukankah dia orang kaya yang setiap harinya selalu disediakan apa yang dia butuhkan? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumahan seperti memasak?_ Well, _aku memang tidak tahu betul apa dia orang kaya atau bukan, tapi melihat penampilannya waktu pertama kali kemari sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia orang kaya."_

Saat Sasuke berbalik dengan tangan yang membawa piring, Naruto yang tak menyangkanya pun terkejut. _Aku ketahuan memperhatikannya!_. Ia membelalakkan mata, pupil birunya melebar, dan dengan gelagapan tangannya bergerilya di meja mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian, yang sialnya, tak ada apapun disana. _Shit._ Kemudian ia segera menundukkan kepalanya kala ia mendengar suara tawa Sasuke. Bukan tawa merendahkan, hanya sebuah tawa jika kau mengetahui sesuatu yang lucu. _Kenapa aku bertingkah konyol begini?_

Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, (sebisa mungkin) mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. Melegakan tenggorokannya, Naruto berdeham.

"E'hm. Cepatlah, kalau aku tahu kau lama memasaknya, aku pasti sudah pergi membeli makanan diluar tadi." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan (sok) tajam. Yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan teduh, membuat si pemilik tanda kumis kucing itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf, aku lama tadi karena membuat Gyoza."

"Kau membuat Gyoza?" Naruto sedikit memajukan kepalanya mendekati piring yang baru saja diletakkan Sasuke, ia jelas tertarik. Menyadari tindakannya, buru-buru ia menarik kepalanya. Untung kali ini Sasuke tidak melihat karena ia entah sedang menyiapkan apalagi.

"Iya, dan juga omelet jagung keju." Kali ini tak hanya satu piring, Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring omelet buatannya kepada Naruto yang diambil secara ogah-ogahan dan meletakkan sepiring omelet lagi di hadapannya dan mulai duduk.

"Kau tidak menaruh apa-apa dalam omeletku, bukan?" Si mata biru menatap curiga.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah garam, merica, dan lada, maka iya, aku memasukkannya."

"Pintar sekali." Naruto mencibir. Tangannya mulai menyumpit sebagian omelet dan agak ragu ia arahkan kemulutnya. Namun, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan mengarahkan sumpitnya berlawanan arah. Omeletnya berakhir di mulut Sasuke yang tengah asik mengunyah sembali melihat datar kearahnya.

"Kau lihat? Aku tidak mati."

Naruto mendengus. Kemudian sekali lagi ia menyumpit makanan di piringnya dan melahapnya. _Cukup enak._ Lalu ia menyumpit sebuah Gyoza, mencelupkannya ke saus kecap asin yang di beri sedikit wasabi dan memakannya. Kemudian tanpa ragu lagi ia mengambil beberapa Gyoza didepannya lalu mengumpulkannya di piringnya sendiri.

Sasuke memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah mengambil separuh dari jumlah Gyoza yang dibuatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana pipi yang berhias kumis kucing itu menggembung saat pemiliknya memasukkan Gyoza utuh kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke menyukai pemandangan ini. Ia senang sang adik dengan lahap memakan masakannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto si korban pengintaian Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap lurus si pelaku.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau tidak suka aku mengambil Gyozamu terlalu banyak? Omeletku sudah habis, dan aku masih lapar." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada bentakan, lalu dengan seringaian ia menghabiskan semua Gyoza di piringnya dan mengambil beberapa lagi milik Sasuke.

 _Brakk..._

Naruto menggebrak meja lalu berdiri dan berucap "Aku kenyang."

Kaki-kaki tan-nya melangkah mendekati kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk lalu membawanya ke kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Menghilangnya Naruto di pintu dapur, Sasuke memulai acara makannya. Seperti kemarin, ia makan sendirian. Tetapi kali ini suasana tenang merasuki hatinya.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Gluk Gluk Gluk..._

"Ah"

Cairan berwarna oranye kandas separuh olehnya. Di letakkannya botol jus di meja. Di dongakkannya kepala, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

 _Tep.. Tep.. Tep.._

Suara langkah kaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, pandangannya berpindah ke pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dibawahnya, terlihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintunya. Siluet itu diam, hingga tak lama siluet itu bergerak menjauhi pintunya.

 _Ceklek. Blam._

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menghinggapi pendengarannya. Ia tahu, siluet yang berada didepan pintunya tadi adalah Sasuke, ia juga tahu, pintu yang tertutup tadi juga pintu kamar Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar miliknya.

Hah, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tak benar-benar membenci pemuda itu, hanya saja, ia tidak suka. Semua perubahan yang terjadi di keluarganya, Naruto tidak suka. Dan itu semua karena kehadiran Sasuke. Sampai kapan pun ia takkan bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Namun, ia teringat dengan isi pesan sang Ibu yang ia terima setelah adegan perkelahian di ruang tamu petang tadi.

 _"Naruto, apa kau sudah pulang, sayang? Apa kau sudah makan? Tetaplah makan yang banyak selagi Ibu tidak di rumah. Jangan pakai kalung-gelangmu terlalu berlebihan, nanti kalau kau masuk BP, siapa yang akan datang ke sekolah, huh? Dan, berbaik-baiklah dengan Sasuke. Ibu tahu, kau masih marah dan kecewa dengan Ayahmu, tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang patut kau salahkan. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik, dia penurut dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik untukmu. Kali ini, Ibu mohon padamu, bersikaplah dewasa Naruto. Cobalah untuk menerima Sasuke. Ibu yakin dengan sifatmu yang sekarang, kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang Ibu minta, tapi percayalah Ibu tahu apa yang Ibu lakukan."_

"Haaahhh..." Naruto menghela napas lelah.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :** hey yo wuzzaappppp!

oke aku tau aku udah ngilang luamaaa buanget, dan comeback pun dengan chapter yang ngebosenin. banyak bgt yang minta lemonnya dicepetin. plis deh, aku aja masih blom bljar nulis lemon (dicekik) aku ingin lebih nge feel dulu ini fic. intinya sih gt, aku lebih mentingin feel, biar lemonnya ntar berasa bgt. untuk chapter selanjutnya aku gak bisa janjiin kapan, tp ku usahakan lbih cepet dr ini. oke? udah paham? lanjut.

aku lama ngilang soalnya lg kena WB (alasan basi) hmmmm, oke, aku baru beli laptop baru, daaaannn Office nya gak bisa di buka, jd gak bisa lanjutin fic, kzl bgt tau gak. Mesti masukin product key dulu klo buka, syangnya aku gak tau, pake software buat nemuin product key juga gak ngaruh di Office 2013. ada yg bisa bantu disini? Nah, selama laptop belom bisa ku pake, aku lanjut fic di pc tempat kerja, nyolong2 waktu gt. huft, dan itu uneasy bgt.

terakhir, aku minta maaf klo gak sempet bls review, i'm a busy girl wkwkwk

oke, dah

Salam, Masta


	5. Chapter 5 : Pieces of Sickness

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do the Story Line!**

 **Pairing : SASUNARU**

 **Warning : This fic contain Yaoi, Missed Typos (Don't hope so :'D), AU, Don't like? Never read Mine  
**

 **This is a non profit fanfiction!**

 _Why so serious? Like seriously why? This' just a fanfiction._

 _So enjoy this Chapter!_

 _._

* * *

Disebuah kompleks perumahan sederhana, suasana damai di pagi hari tercipta. Ditemani sinar mentari yang perlahan menipiskan suhu dingin sisa dini hari tadi. Terdapat sebuah rumah dengan mobil Lamborgini di pekarangannya. Pemandangan yang cukup jarang bagi warga sekitar yang melintas.

Menilik kedalam rumah, yang ada hanya ruang tamu kosong. Tepat disamping kanannya, bersekat tembok putih yang kokoh terdapat sebuah dapur dengan satu set meja makan yang dapat diisi enam orang. Di salah satu kursi makan, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya nampak sedang memainkan ponsel ditemani nasi hangat dan sup jangung yang masih mengepul di tengah meja. Rambutnya yang hitam ia biarkan menjuntai di bagian depan, dan ditata mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Matanya nampak fokus pada benda persegi yang berada di tangan.

Seorang pemuda lainnya, berambut kuning model _spiky_ yang memasuki ruangan mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda berambut hitam dari ponselnya. Pemuda yang sama-sama memakai seragam itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu cair lalu meminumnya. Tanpa melihat si rambut hitam, ia berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Pemuda yang disebutkan namanya itu berhenti. Menatap malas, ia kemudian berkata.

"Aku memakai seragam, bersepatu dan membawa tas. Apa aku masih harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Si rambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke terdiam, menilik jam hitam yang melingkar ditangannya, menunjukkan angka 5.47 am. Masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia bertanya kembali.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah membu-"

"Aku akan langsung berangkat. Ada PR yang belum ku kerjakan."

Bergeming cukup lama, Sasuke beralih menatap makanan yang belum tersentuh di depannya.

"Kalau tak ada yang kau tanyakan lagi," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. "aku pergi."

"Kita berangkat bersama."

Langkah kaki terhenti dan helaan napas cepat Naruto lakukan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berdiri, menyampirkan tas punggung dan memasukkan ponsel ke saku. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan protesan yang sayangnya didahului oleh kalimat Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan pesan Ayah, bukan?"

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

~oOo~

Dalam perjalan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sama-sama hanya menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Namun, pikiran dan tindakan memang kadang bertolak belakang. Tak dipungkiri, perubahan Naruto yang kini menjadi sedikit 'jinak' itu memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu, pemuda seusianya itu nampak sangat membenci kehadirannya. Naruto seperti sangat bernapsu untuk menyingkirkannya. Bahkan kemarin mereka juga masih bertengkar, atau bisa dibilang Naruto seakan mempunyai refleks untuk beradu mulut dengannya tiap kali mereka bertatap muka. Tapi, apa yang terjadi di meja makan malam kemarin benar-benar menyita perhatian Sasuke.

 _Kenapa Naruto berubah secepat ini?_ Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas lalu kembali ke jalan. Dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang sudah tampak didepan. Ia pun melewati gerbang dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Sama seperti kemarin lusa, begitu mobilnya berhenti sang adik bergegas turun tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil, sang adik sudah tak terlihat mata. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat parkir.

Kala ia melewati kantor kepala sekolah, ia tak sengaja melihat kedalam ruangan. Dilihatnya seseorang yang ia temui saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini, sang kepala sekolah, yang tengah berbincang dengan dua orang yang salah satunya Sasuke kenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan satu orang lagi, perempuan berambut panjang yang menunduk dengan tangan yang bermain kaku seperti menyembunyikan kegugupan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sasuke merasa itu semua diluar urusannya. Maka dengan langkah ringan, kaki-kakinya bergerak menjauhi kantor tersebut.

Mencapai kelas, hal yang diinginkan Sasuke hanyalah segera duduk tenang di bangkunya dan membaca buku pelajaran di bagian yang diperkirakannya akan diajarkan oleh gurunya hari ini. Ya, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah baginya dalam memahami pelajaran, jika hal yang dibaca membuatnya bingung akan bisa ia tanyakan langsung nanti. Tipikal anak pintar atau jenius? Tidak sepenuhnya benar, Sasuke tidak sepintar itu, ia bukan siswa yang terlahir dengan IQ selangit yang hanya dengan sekali membaca atau mendengar langsung dapat menyerap semua ilmu diotaknya. Tidak seperti itu. Sasuke hanya seseorang yang rajin dan tekun dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan itu pula yang membuat IQnya sedikit lebih tinggi diatas rata-rata teman sekelasnya.

Seperti Dewi Fortuna belum ingin berbaik hati pada Sasuke, keinginan sederhana siswa yang baru beberapa hari itu tak terkabul. Begitu sampai di kelas, Sasuke langsung dihampiri oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang menawarkan bekal makanannya.

"Sudah kuduga Sasuke-kun akan datang pagi-pagi sekali. Ternyata perkiraanku tepat. Dan, biar kutebak, Sasuke-kun belum sarapan bukan? Makanya aku bawakan sekotak bekal untukmu Sasuke-kun."

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit risih diperlakukan manis seperti ini. Seorang gadis yang memberi perhatian lebih pada lawan jenisnya tentu ada maksud lain. Dan Sasuke tidak begitu bodoh untuk tak tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis didepannya.

"Kau bisa simpan bekalmu untuk makan siang nanti."

"Apa kita akan makan berdua nanti siang?" Gadis bernama Sakura itu terlihat senang, terlihat dari binar matanya yang berkilau seperti menemukan harta karun. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas atas kesalah pahaman Sakura.

"Simpan untuk dirimu sendiri." Dengan kalimat pendek itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi menuju bangkunya tanpa melihat gurat kekecewaan yang muncul di raut wajah Sakura. Namun, sepertinya kegigihan gadis itu tak bisa di remehkan. Terbukti dengan Sakura yang kini berjalan tergesa ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang diusahakan semanis mungkin. Mengabaikan dirinya yang mungkin terlihat bodoh oleh seorang teman kelasnya yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Aaah, kalau begitu Sasuke-kun, bisa aku menumpang di mobilmu lagi pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Bisa kau jangan bertingkah aneh seperti itu, Sakura?"

Suara lain yang baru saja terdengar itu mengalihkan perhatian baik Sakura maupun Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat kedatangan sang Nara muda.

"Kau mengganggu mood pagi ku, kau tahu?" Si rambut nanas yang dijuluki sebagai rusa pemalas tukang tidur itu bersender di daun pintu sembari menatap bosan Sakura dengan mata bak kuaci miliknya. Yang ditatap sedemikian rupa pun melotot tak suka. Perhatian gadis Haruno itu kemudian teralih pada Shikamaru.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Aneh?" Dengan tangan yang bersidekap di dada, Sakura melancarkan tatapan sengit dari iris hijaunya. _Ah teman satu kelasnya ini tidak bisa melihat orang senang rupanya,_ pikir Sakura.

"Hei, Namikaze, kau jangan mau didekati Sakura. Dia itu perempuan kasar. Percayalah." Menghiraukan Sakura yang kini menaruh tangan di pinggang, menunjukkan gestur kekesalannnya, Shikamaru malah berbicara dengan Sasuke yang nampak tak peduli dengan sekitar karena asik membaca buku yang sudah ia keluarkan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura mulai berteriak pada si rusa pemalas yang kini malah menatap keluar kelas.

"Shika, kenapa kau bukannya mendukungku, kau itu teman kelas macam apa?"

Mengalihkan atensinya kembali, Shikamaru kini mendengus geli melihat Sakura dengan tatapan cemberutnya dengan tangan yang sudah kembali bersidekap dalam dada. Ia pun menimpali.

"Justru aku ini teman kelas yang baik, Sakura. Kau lihat, sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik denganmu. Dan kau mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan sikap sok manismu. Jangan membuatku semakin mengantuk dengan drama gagalmu itu."

"Kalau mengantuk ya mengantuk saja, teman sekelas pun tahu kau itu tukang tidur. Kenapa harus bawa-bawa aku?" Masih cemberut, Sakura mencoba menyanggah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut temannya tersebut. Kekehan pelan terdengar si wakil ketua kelas berambut nanas.

"Daripada itu, aku rasa lebih baik kau mencurahkan perhatianmu kepada penggemarmu yang satu ini." Goda Shikamaru yang ditanggapi cibiran Sakura yang sepertinya juga menduga-duga siapa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Jangan salahkan ia yang terdengar seperti narsis, Sakura memang banyak penggemar di sekolah.

Jika sedari tadi Sasuke lebih memilih mengacuhkan, kini kepala bersurai hitam itu tegak. Tidak terlalu cepat, tak pula terlampau lambat. Ia hanya mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku yang ia baca karena Shikamaru menyinggung kata 'penggemar'. Dan sejauh ini, ia mengetahui kalau sang adik tiri merupakan 'penggemar' dari gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Jadi Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat ke pintu yang terbuka sekedar untuk melihat. Bukan apa, tidak berarti apa-apa. Bukankah tiap seseorang menyinggung sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, kenalanmu, keluargamu, adikmu, kau akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengetahuinya? Hal itu pula yang mendasari perilaku Sasuke.

Namun, mata hitam yang memikat itu kembali menatap buku yang sempat ia acuhkan selama kurang dari semenit sesaat setelah suara lantang membahana dalam ruangan.

"Ohayo ghozaimasu, minna. Mana semangat mudamu, kawan?" Siswa berambut hitam berkilau layaknya iklan shampoo itu berdiri disamping Shikamaru. Merangkulkan tangan ke pundak layaknya teman akrab.

"Tak usah menanyakan diriku, Lee. Temui saja semangat mudamu disana."

Yang disebut namanya mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru. Kemudian mata hitam yang cukup eksotis -kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh- berbinar-binar kala memantulkan seorang Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap horor Lee yang berlari kearahnya seakan ingin menerkam.

"Berhenti disana!" Telapak tangan mulus diarahkan kearah laki-laki nyentrik itu. Sontak Lee mengerem mendadak dengan aksi drama kurang elit, nyaris terjungkal.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

 _'Dia lebih parah dari Naruto.'_ batin Sakura saat melihat mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis. Kelas yang mulai ramai membuat gadis itu semakin malu karena beberapa dari mereka menertawakannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menggeram kesal.

"Ketua, Yamato-sensei menyuruhmu untuk keruangannya." Suara yang berasal dari seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk kelas itu mengubah ekspresi Lee menjadi ceria.

"Ah, kuharap Yamato sensei memberi kita tugas, semangatku sungguh membara kali ini."

Seruan tidak setuju menggema seantero kelas. Yah, namanya juga ketua kelas teladan. Itulah kenapa ia dipilih menjadi pimpinan di kelas oleh wali kelasnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Bubye." _Kiss bye_ yang menghasilkan simbol-simbol cinta merah muda imajiner di tangkap tangan oleh Sakura kemudian dihancurkannya. Matanya menatap tajam teman-teman kelasnya yang menertawakan adegan 'cinta' Lee padanya.

Mata onyx yang sedari tadi hanya memandang serius buku yang dipegangnya kini beralih pada jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan.

 _ **DRITT...**_

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya. Sakura yang melihatnya tanpa ragu langsung menyusul.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Tanggapan bisu Sakura terima. Tapi Sakura bukan orang yang gampang menyerah.

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan ke tempat Naruto?" Tetap melangkah dalam keheningan, Sakura tetap tak putus asa.

"Em, bila Sasuke-kun ingin ke kelas Naruto, aku bisa menemanimu."

Berhenti. Langkah panjang Sasuke serta merta berhenti. Bibirnya menutup membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang tak lama menampakkan celahnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku."

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menemani Sasuke-kun. Kebetulan juga aku ada perlu di kelas Naruto. Emh, Tenten, maksudku. Dia, satu kelas dengan Naruto. Ya, begitulah." Sakura menjawab dengan ragu pada akhir-akhir kalimatnya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan mimik muka Sasuke yang nampak kesal.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana?" Dengusan terdengar dari mulut si rambut hitam. Sakura tersentak.

"Bu-bukankah, Sasuke-kun akan menemui Naruto?"

"Jika kau ingin kesana, pergilah. Dan-" Sasuke melirik lewat ekor matanya. "-menjauh dariku."

Berbalik arah, Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali, niat hati ingin sarapan di kantin hilang sudah. Sakura yang ditinggalkan begitu saja kini bingung harus kemana. Ya, Tenten hanya sebuah alasan.

~oOo~

Mentari semakin naik, cuaca semakin cerah. Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi nampaknya mendung ingin meraja seperti kemarin malam. Langit terlihat gelap dengan semburat cahaya tipis yang mampu menerobosnya tebalnya awan _nimbostratus_. Sudah hampir waktunya pulang, sekitar 30 menit lagi. Koridor sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung terlihat agak menyeramkan karena kurangnya cahaya, ditambah dinginnya udara yang menerpa membuat siapa saja yang penakut enggan melewatinya.

Namun, suasana terlihat berbeda di salah satu kelas di ujung koridor. Sayup-sayup dapat terdengar riuh suara siswa-siswa yang tengah bercanda dan mengobrol, atau mungkin bermain dengan sorakan-sorakan yang dihasilkan dari para siswa penghuninya. Dilihat mendekat, tepat ditengah-tengah deretan bangku yang di kelilingi siswa, Naruto tengah adu panco dengan teman 'besar'nya, Chouji. Dengan teriakan semangat para pendukung, keduanya nampak gigih ingin memenangkan permainan. Ah, jam kosong rupanya.

"Chouji! Chouji! Chouji!" Pemihak siswa berbadan gempal tersebut secara kompak menyerukan nama sang jagoan. Yah, dengan badan besar seperti itu kemungkinan untuk memenangkan adu panco ini juga jadi lebih besar. Namun demikian, tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda berambut jabrik yang kini tengah memasang senyum mengejeknya.

 _"Aku yakin aku akan menang."_ seru Naruto dalam hati.

Tangan tan itu semakin meremas tangan besar yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah kuwalahan, namun ia tetap menunjukkan senyum remehnya untuk menutupi kegelisahan akan kapan si badan besar itu tumbang. Walau hanya permainan biasa, akan tetapi Naruto dengan reputasi 'anak punk'nya tidak mau dan tidak akan kalah.

"Ayo, Naruto! Cepat jatuhkan dia!" Teriakan Kiba memekakkan telinganya. Ia melebarkan senyum melihat lawannya nampak susah payah untuk sekedar bertahan.

"Tenang saja Kiba, sebentar lagi kita akan tahu siapa pemenangnya." Naruto mendesis senang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Naruto" Seru Chouji.

 _"Ini saatnya."  
_

Gigi bergemerutuk gemas, genggaman tangan menguat menampakkan untaian kabel otot kehijauan. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai menurunkan tangan Chouji. Penonton mulai menggila. Para _supporter_ dari Naruto maupun Chouji semakin berteriak memberi dukungan semangat. Terlebih pendukung Chouji yang mengganas karena sang jagoan nampak akan tumbang.

 _"Sedikit lagi"_

Keringat menetes turun dari pelipis, tangan pun sudah semakin licin. Bisa dilihat jika pungung tangan penuh daging itu hampir menyentuh permukaan meja.

 _"Kita akhiri sekarang juga, Chou-"_ Diantara gumaman batin Naruto, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. _"-eh? Sudah pulang?"_

 ** _Brakk..._**

Pertandingan selesai. Pemenang sedah terlihat. Sorakan dari pendukung pemenang dan desahan kekecewaan mendominasi.

"Selamat Naruto-" Chouji tersenyum kepada sang lawan. "-atas kekalahanmu." lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Naruto melotot tak percaya. _"Aku,,, kalah?"_

"Tidak adil."

Teriakan tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah Chouji yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa lagi, Naruto?" Chouji membalas malas.

"Ini tidak adil. Pertandingan ini tidak sah. Harus ada tanding ulang." Putus Naruto. Chouji mendengus.

"Apanya yang tidak sah? Jelas-jelas kau kalah tadi. Aku juga tidak mau tanding ulang, kau tidak dengar belnya sudah bunyi?"

Naruto melihat sekeliling, para siswa satu demi satu mulai meninggalkan kelas, terlebih siswi perempuan yang sudah tidak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Aah, tidak bisa begitu! Konsentrasiku tadi terganggu oleh suara bel. Jadi kita harus tanding ulang."

"Itu karena kau lengah, bodoh." Kiba dengan seenak hati menggeplak kepala bersurai kuning itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan belnya." Naruto mencibir sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Chouji mengambill tas dan mulai berjalan keluar, menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggilnya, bersikeras kalau ingin mengulang pertandingan.

"Haahhh, sekali-sekali kalah juga tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Lebih baik kita juga pulang." Kiba beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju meja dimana buku-buku miliknya masih berserakan. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dengan wajah tertekuk penuh dendam, ia melangkah menghampiri Kiba, menghampiri mejanya lebih tepatnya yang memang satu tempat dengan sahabat bertaringnya satu itu.

Usai memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya secara sembarangan ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan ujung bajunya dari celana yang menurutnya kuno, Naruto mulai keluar kelas berdampingan dengan Kiba.

Seperti kemarin, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah _stand by_ di ujung kelasnya, menunggu dirinya. Dan, ada Sakura juga disana, berjarak sekitar satu meter dari Sasuke. Ah, gadis merah jambu itu menambah semangatnya yang sempat luntur karena kekalahannya tadi. Jadi, dengan segera ia berjalan cepat menghampiri pujaan hatinya, melupakan Kiba, lagi, yang nampak oke-oke saja dengan sikap Naruto. Sudah terlalu sering ia dicampakkan.

Selang beberapa langkah, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak sendiri. Gadis itu terlihat bersama seseorang yang berseragam sama dengan para siswi perempuan lainnya di sekolah ini, tapi Naruto yang _notabene_ hafal dengan seluruh murid se-angkatannya merasa tidak mengenal orang itu. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaannya, Naruto memilih menyapa Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura." Naruto memamerkan senyum menawannya. Anehnya, bukan Sakura yang tersipu, namun perempuan disampingnyalah yang kini menunduk malu setelah tertangkap mata kalau pipinya merona. Dirasakannnya Kiba menyusul.

"Biasa aja kali kalau ada Sakura, sampai-sampai kau meninggalkanku." Nampaknya kali ini Kiba cukup jengah menghadapi sahabatnya satu ini. Namun, ekspresi kecutnya hanya bertahan sesaat. Si pecinta anjing itu bersiul panjang kala melihat gadis disamping Sakura.

"Wiihh, dia siapa? Cantik juga." Terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya, Kiba tanpa malu melempar kedipan mata. Sakura mencibir melihatnya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sama saja. Asal kalian tahu, kalau kalian berlaku seperti itu pada perempuan, justru mereka akan merasa kurang nyaman. _Ilfeel_."

"Begitukah Sakura? Kau suka yang _tsundere_ ya? Aku akan bersikap seperti itu jika kau mau." Cengiran lima jari secerah matahari itu sama sekali diacuhkan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Jika kau bersikap _tsundere_ pun, kau tetap memuakkan dimataku." Seakan menyadari sesuatu, segera setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Ia melirik takut akan keberadaan Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Laki-laki itu tetap diam mengamati hingga saat ini. " _Kenapa aku salah bicara di depan Sasuke-kun?"_ batinnya menyesal. Ia tak ingin usahanya mendekati Sasuke gagal hanya karena si bodoh berkepala kuning itu.

"Daripada itu, siapa namamu manis?" Kiba menyela tepat sebelum Naruto menanggapi makian Sakura. Cengengesan didepan gadis berambut indigo yang panjang lurus tersebut, membuat yang ditanyai semakin menundukkan kepala.

 _"Tipe pemalu, eh?"_ batin Kiba.

"Jangan ganggu dia, kau si anjing _freak._ " Sakura menjauhkan Kiba dari Hinata.

"Apa hakmu melarangku, nenek lampir?"

"Kau membuatnya takut."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura." Pertengkaran kekanakan antara Sakura dan Kiba terhenti oleh suara yang terdengar bak seorang Dewi bagi telinga Kiba. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meraih tangan gadis itu dan ia kondisikan seperti saling menjabat tangan. Sakura melotot garang.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Heh, diamlah." Kiba mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas tepat didepan wajah Sakura lalu kembali memfokuskan diri. "Namamu siapa? Aku Kiba."

Mata bagai bulan untuk Kiba itu menatap ragu sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hi-Hinata. Namaku Hinata." Disela-sela sesi perkenalannya, gadis bernama Hinata itu mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Sadar sedang diamati, Naruto pun turut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke udara.

"Hai, Aku Naruto."

Perkenalan dari Naruto mendapat respon berupa ronaan yang semakin pekat dipipi Hinata. Kiba yang merasa perhatian gadis cantik itu hanya tertuju pada sahabatnya lantas meremas tangan yang masih berada dalam genggamannya untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis. Kikuk, Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terasa semakin erat digenggam oleh laki-laki berambut coklat ini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangannya, Inuzuka?"

Suara dari arah sampingnya itu terdengar tidak asing. Menengok pemilik suara, yang disebut namanya tersebut menatap tak suka. Namun, perlahan, ia mengendurkan genggaman tangannya juga, Hinata lekas menarik tangannya.

"Memang kenapa? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja langsung menariknya ke lapangan dan menciumnya didepan umum."

"Kau bilang apa?" Si pengganggu moment Kiba dan Hinata yang lain adalah Hyuuga Neji, mendelik tajam.

Aura permusuhan terlihat kental diantara Kiba dan Neji. Petir imajiner bak menghubungkan tatapan masing-masing. Naruto yang melihatnya menghela napas bosan. Dengan kedua tangannya ia memutuskan petir imajiner diantara keduanya dengan menutup mata baik Kiba maupun Neji.

"Sudahlah, hentikan sikap konyol kalian."

"Kalau tidak begini, bisa-bisa nanti Hinata direbut Neji. Kau tidak ingat Tenten dulu juga direbutnya dariku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak merebut siapapun darimu, Kiba. Dan, Tenten? Dia yang suka padaku." Ucap Neji membela diri.

"Jelas-jelas kau mendekatinya waktu _annual motivation_ tahun kemarin." Kiba misuh-misuh sendiri. Matanya masih tak lepas dari laki-laki bermata tanpa pupil di sampingnya.

"Itu karena dia anggota OSIS di seksi yang sama dengan ku. Jadi bukannya aku mendekati dia, tapi memang kami harus bekerja sama, bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku apa?"

"Bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Kapan aku bertindak bodoh?"

"Kau yang tidak setia kawan mengambil incaran temannya. Itu kan namanya bodoh."

"HEI KALIAN BERHENTILAH!" Muak dengan perdebatan Kiba dan Neji, Naruto pun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Semua memandangnya, termasuk Sasuke yang kini menghela napas karena terlalu lama menunggu. "Neji, lebih baik kau mengalah pada Kiba kali ini. Dan kau Kiba, jangan bersikap seolah tidak ada gadis lain di sekolah ini." Kata Naruto sok bijak yang langsung mendapat sikutan oleh Kiba yang merasa ucapan Naruto tak ada benarnya.

"Hei bung, kalau ngomong ngaca dulu deh. Siapa yang bersikap seolah tidak ada gadis lain disekolah ini? Kau yang selama ini terus mengejar Sakura disebut apa?" Kiba mencak-mencak sendiri dibuatnya.

"Itu namanya perjuangan." Naruto membela diri. Tak lama, Neji kembali buka suara.

"Kalian, dengar ya! Sejujurnya kau tak mengerti apa yang kita debatkan." Helaan napas terdengar, memberi jeda. "Ayo, Hinata. Kita pulang." Tangan kanan Neji ulurkan yang langsung disambut manis oleh gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut. Baru akan melangkahkan kaki, sebuah protesan tidak suka menginterupsi keduanya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau membawanya pergi? Kenapa,,, kalian terlihat akrab sekali?" Kiba terlihat bingung.

"Dia sepupuku."

Hening menyapa. Ya, hanya menyapa karena selanjutnya suara tepukan keras di pundak terdengar.

"Oh, rupanya sepupumu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Pantas saja Hinata cantik, ternyata dia sepupu Neji yang tampan. Hahaha" Kiba, si pelaku penepukan -lebih tepat disebut penggebukan- pundak Neji itu tertawa keras. "Jadi," Kiba mendekatkan diri dengan sebelah tangan merangkul akrab si pemuda Hyuuga. "-bolehkah aku mengantarnya pulang, kawan?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya sepupu? Aku tidak pernah ta-?" Naruto yang kala itu ingin berkomentar mendadak menghentikan cerocosanya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan cepat kearahnya lalu menariknya menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto berhenti, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Manik elangnya menatap saudara tirinya yang mendelik tak suka seraya melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya. Matanya kemudian beralih menengok jam yang berada di pergelangan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Kata Sasuke tak menghiraukan gertakan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka menungguku seperti tadi? Kalau tidak suka, kau pulang saja." Delikan sinis teracuhkan, Naruto pun tak ambil pusing karenanya. Maka dari itu ia berbalik dan melenggang pergi ke tempat teman-temannya yang kini nampak tengah asyik menonton dirinya dan Sasuke. Belum genap dua langkah, Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ayah tadi menghubungiku. Katanya dia dan Ibu pulang hari ini. Mereka akan sampai jam empat nanti." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan meskipun ia cukup jengkel dengan sikap Naruto.

"Dan? Apa masalahnya? Masih ada dua jam lagi. Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang cepat?" Tandas Naruto. Ia jengah, Naruto jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah mengaturnya ini dan itu, membatasi kebebasannya. _"Memangnya siapa dia?"_ pikirnya tak terima. Cukup sudah kesabaran yang ia keluarkan. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata Ibunya yang menyuruhnya berdamai dengan si rambut hitam yang kini menghela napas gusar.

"Kau bisa membereskan rumah sebelum mereka pulang, Naruto." Melirik jam tangannya lagi, Sasuke yang nampak tak ingin beradu argumen kembali memilih menarik si rambut jabrik itu ke gerbang sekolah. Menulikan telinga dari segala makian dan umpatan yang berasal dari pemuda yang di bawanya dengan paksa. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didepan sebuah mobil BMW hitam mengkilat elegan, Sasuke baru menghentikan langkahnya yang disambut hempasan tangan oleh sang adik.

"Masuk."

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia akan langsung tunduk jika diperintah seperti itu, _"T_ _erlebih oleh kau."_ batinnya merendahkankan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Terang-terangan membangkang, Naruto mengulas seringai dari bibirnya. Menatap sang kakak yang tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, si adik memasang wajah menantang.

"Cepat masuk."

Dengusan tak percaya datang dari Naruto. Ia menatap mobil disampingnya, dan ia baru menyadari jika itu bukanlah mobil yang sama yang di naikinya tadi pagi. Menilik kedalam, ternyata terdapat seseorang di kursi kemudi.

"Siapa dia?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto kembali menarik seringaian dibibirnya. "Aaah~" Ucapnya dengan nada yang berayun, lalu ia mendekat dan membisikkan kata. "Jangan-jangan dia kekasih homo-mu?"

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Naruto dapat melihat kedutan di kening Sasuke. Mata hitam milik sang kakak meliriknya lewat ekor mata.

"Apa aku benar-" Semakin meniadakan jarak, Naruto menyampirkan lengan kanannya ke pundak kiri Sasuke lalu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya. "-SasuGay?"

Naruto tersenyum menang mendapati kening mulus itu berkerut dalam dengan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris hitamnya. Hanya, sedikit aneh ketika raut wajah itu nampak seperti menahan sakit. _"Mungkin dia sedang konstipasi?!"_ Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Kakashi, bawa dia masuk." Setelah suara dari Sasuke terdengar, orang berambut putih silver berbadan tegap keluar dari dalam mobil lalu dengan cekatan memutari mobil, menuju bagian kursi penumpang di sebelah Naruto dan membukanya.

"Silakan masuk kedalam."

Naruto yang melihat orang itu berbicara dengannya langsung tergelak. Melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke kemudian berhadapan dengan orang yang menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan masker itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak pergi dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Lagipula," Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak. "kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia pulang?"

"Sasuke ada urusan, dan saya harap anda bisa mengerti."

"Urusan apa? Urusan dengan kekasih homonya yang lain?"

 ** _Brukk..._**

Naruto meringis pelan ketika merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ia yang tiba-tiba didorong masuk ke mobil hingga terjerembab di kursi penumpang memandang murka si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang bernama Kakashi bertanya ragu. Ia nampak cemas dengan Sasuke kini yang kini menopang tubuhnya yang berada diatas Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang berada diantara rambut kuning itu dan satu lutut kaki yang ia tumpukan di kursi penumpang, tepat diantara paha Naruto. Dari luar, posisi itu terlihat ambigu menurut Kakashi. Terbukti dengan mulai adanya bisik-bisik penasaran dari para siswa yang kebetulan ada di sekitar gerbang, tempat mereka berada.

"Mau apa kau?"

Kakashi mengamati kembali keadaan dalam mobil ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang berstatus sebagai saudara tiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Kenapa orang itu malah khawatir dengan Sasuke, jelas-jelas aku yang korban disini."_ Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, tangannya kini tengah mencoba menahan Sasuke yang dirasa semakin mendekat, menekan badannya. Posisi seperti ini mengingatkannya akan peristiwa kemarin dimana ia di jatuhkan di jatuhkan di sofa lalu di perangkap oleh kungkungan Sasuke. _"Sial, kenapa dia selalu memojokkanku dengan cara seperti ini?"_

"Sasuke-"

"Diam, Kakashi."

"Menyingkir dariku, _Teme._ " Gerakan Sasuke yang semakin mendekat membuat geram Naruto. Matanya menatap benci pada seseorang diatasnya yang nampak menikmati raut kesusahan yang terpatri di wajah berkulit tan miliknya.

"Kubilang menja-" Serta merta perkataannya terhenti, matanya menutup rapat. Terkejut. Naruto terkejut sampai tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya seperti akan menghantamkan kedua kepala mereka satu sama lain. Namun, yang dirasakannya bukanlah kepala mereka yang saling beradu, melainkan bibirnya yang mendapatan lumatan kasar.

Bunyi decakan dua bibir yang beradu membangunkan alam sadarnya kemudian. Matanya yang biru membuka cepat dan langsung menatap mata sehitam arang yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Tangan tan itu mulai bergerak, mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Si raven yang merasakan tekanan tersebut segera mencekal tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan masih sebagai tumpuan.

Naruto membelalak ngeri merasakan jilatan Sasuke di bibir bawahnya yang kemudian dengan tanpa kesulitan berarti berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia menatap nyalang sepasang mata didepannya kala lidah itu bergerilnya, mengobrak abrik isi didalamnya, menyapu lidahnya.

"Eungh..." Naruto melenguh saat lidah Sasuke membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Rasanya geli, tak nyaman, bahkan ia dapat merasakan tekstur permukaan benda lunak tak bertulang itu.

Satu tangan yang masih mencoba menahan beban dari Sasuke mengepal. Semua ini menjijikkan bagi Naruto. Dirinya tak habis pikir, _bagaimana mungkin dua orang laki-laki bisa saling membenturkan bibir -_ Naruto tak ingin menyebutnya berciuman _\- seperti ini?_ Sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh diatasnya, dan ia merasa bersyukur karena mendapat bantuan dari Kakashi yang saat itu juga tengah menarik Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Emmh.." Tautan terlepas, tangan terbebas. Bunyi _Dukk_ cukup keras serta erangan menyusul setelahnya.

"Sasuke, kau?" Lelaki bernama Kakashi itu nampak memandang ragu Sasuke yang memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur mobil.

"Apa yang-"

"Sakura!"

Teriakan Naruto mengalihkan atensi Sasuke. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang sang adik dan kemudian ia menemukan Sakura beserta gadis yang disebut sepupu Neji tengah memandangnya dengan raut terkejut dan menyesal. Bibir gadis berambut pink itu membuka dan menutup, matanya yang hijau menatapnya dan Naruto secara bergantian. Deru mesin mobil yang mendekat bahkan tak dapat mencairkan suasana yang kini tercipta, hingga sebuah suara yang memanggil sebuah nama mengalihkan salah satu orang disana.

"Hinata, ayo pulang."

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Dapat dilihatnya sang sepupu yang berada di dalam mobil jemputan mereka. Matanya beralih kearah pemuda yang masih terduduk di mobil dengan pintu terbuka sembari memandang teman disampingnya. Kelopak lembut matanya berkedip gugup sebelum mulai membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku,,, dasimu,," Mata biru itu sama sekali belum menatapnya, membuat Hinata tertunduk kikuk sebelum kembali mencoba mengambil perhatiannya orang yang diajaknya bicara dengan tangan yang meremas lemah seutas kain yang dipegangnya. "-aku ingin mengembalikan da-dasi ini, Naruto-kun."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk maju, berjalan menuju seseorang yang kini mulai memperhatikannya. Pelan, tangannya mengulurkan dasi bermotif garis-garis dengan warna merah, biru dan putih kepada pemiliknya hingga dasi tersebut berpindah tangan.

"Hinata." Neji kembali memanggil. Yang disebut namanya hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk Naruto.

"Kita pulang, Sakura. Kau, jadi ikut denganku, kan?" Gadis lemah lembut itu menggandeng tangan teman merah jambunya yang mengangguk pelan masuk ke mobil.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto." Pamit Neji yang hanya dibalas kebisuan sang teman.

Mobil yang membawa Neji, Hinata serta Sakura melaju, meninggalkan debu berterbangan yang beradu lomba mengikutinya. Daun-daun kering yang telah teronggok jatuh ke tanah bergulung-gulung kecil terbawa angin melewati kaki. Setelah keramaian alam yang sejenak mengisi keheningan, kini yang terdengar hanyalah dengusan tak percaya dari seseorang yang sedari tak beranjak dari mobil yang terbuka.

"Gila, ini gila. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada hari dimana aku-" Iris safir menatap _random_ sekelilingnya, lidahnya mendadak kelu hanya untuk meneruskan kata yang sudah berada di ujung bibirnya, menanti terucap.

Ah, bibir.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap dagu dan daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan ragu, antara jijik dan ingin melenyapkan jejak saliva setengah kering yang tercipta akibat ulah Sasuke. Bicara tentang si rambut hitam itu, Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengamatinya lewat ekor mata semenjak ia mula buka suara. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang dengan mantap melihatnya.

Hembusan napas kasar dilakukannya sebelum berdiri tegak dan menatap Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal menjijikkan itu terjadi dua kali. Dan jangan pernah mendekatiku setelah ini." Lelaki bertanda kumis kucing di pipi itu lalu melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan ultimatumnya.

"Naruto-"

"Biarkan."

Pria berambut putih itu menatap Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas dengan titah tersebut. Kemudian ia teringat alasan keberadaannya disana.

"Sasuke, kau sudah terlambat. Pergilah sekarang, aku akan mengawasi anak itu."

"Aku tahu, dan kau tidak perlu mengawasi dia. Kakashi-" Sasuke memandang kosong. "-apa yang telah kulakukan?"

~oOo~

Hari telah petang, cahaya mentari yang telah meredup terlihat dari balik jendela rumah. Tersisa pantulan dari rembulan yang nampak separuh. Hawa dingin masih terasa setelah hujan mengguyur beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya sebentar, tidak ada satu jam, namun jejaknya berdampak pada licinnya jalanan dan basahnya pohon serta tanaman yang dilaluinya.

Decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan batu paving menyilet telinga. Seseorang keluar dari bagian kemudi. Setelah memastikan kendaraannya terparkir aman, ia mulai melangkah mendekati pintu rumah dan mengetuk tiga kali.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum menyambutnya sebelum mempersilahkan ia masuk. Langkahnya mengikuti wanita itu, berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke." Sang kepala keluarga menerbitkan senyum menawan khas seorang Ayah. Tanpa disuruh, ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. Matanya memandang kursi kosong didepannya. Wanita berambut merah yang merupakan Ibu tirinya seakan mengerti akan arti tatapannya.

"Naruto sudah makan dulu, tadi. Katanya ia kelaparan sehabis bermain di rumah temannya. Aku tak tega jika menyuruhnya menunggu."

"Begitu." Jawabnya pendek. Ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, karena ia tahu alasan apa yang mendasari itu semua. Naruto tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita mulai makan malamnya." Ucapan riang sang Ibu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan darinya. Ia pun mengambil makanan yang tersaji dan mulai memakannya tanpa suara.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dentingan piring dan sendoklah yang terdengar, hingga ia mendengar Ibunya menyebut namanya.

"Bagaimana latihan bela dirimu tadi?"

Ah, percakapan keluarga di meja makan, betapa ia merindukannya. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

"Semua berjalan lancar."

"Benarkah? Kau belajar apa saja disana?" Kushina, Ibunya, nampak antusias. Bahkan sumpitnya diletakkan dimeja, tangannya ia gunakan menopang dagu.

"Banyak hal, aku memperlajari teknik kuncian, berhadapan dengan musuh, juga beberapa jurus."

Mata Kushina nampak berbinar.

"Benarkah? Jurus apa? Apakah jurus seperti yang ada di film ninja, Sasuke?"

"Bukan, jurus yang kupelajari adalah serangkaian teknik menyerang dan menghindar."

"Ah, begitu. Aku jadi ingin ikut latihan bela diri."

"Kushina, apa yang kau bicarakan. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Minato menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya bersemangat dengan topik yang dibahasnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah akan terlihat hebat jika aku ikut bela diri?"

"Jika kau ikut bela diri, kau akan terlihat dua kali lebih menyeramkan." Minato menjawab dengan ringan sembari mengunyah makanannya. Namun, setelah itu ia melirik takut saat merasakan hawa mematikan dari sang istri.

"Ku-kushina, sayang..."

"Apa kau bilang tadi, Minato?"

"Aku, aku hanya bercanda." Minato tersenyum paksa. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup saat dilihatnya Kushina mengatupkan bibirnya kesal.

Sasuke menonton drama picisan antara suami-istri itu dalam diam. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pemandangan didepannya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang, perasaan gembira meluap dihatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia sempurna sekarang, ia memiliki keluarga, ia merasa benar-benar hidup.

 _"Biarkan aku menikmati ini."_

~oOo~

Masa terus berlari. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam. Hari-hari terlewati dengan kebisuan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Terkecuali jika bersama dengan orang tua mereka, sang adik tak pernah berujar sepatah kata pun kepada saudara tirinya.

Seminggu lebih berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana Naruto memintanya untuk menjauh. Dan itu dilakukannya. Ia hanya tak ingin sang adik lebih membencinya lebih dari ini.

Keseharian mereka masih sama. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dan makan bersama keluarga di meja makan kecil mereka. Hanya pada saat-saat itulah Sasuke bisa bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Selebihnya, Naruto akan menghindar jika tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di kantin sekolah atau dimana pun itu.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Seusai bel pulang berdering, seperti biasa, ia akan menunggu sang adik di tempat parkir. Jika biasanya mereka akan langsung pulang dengan keheningan, kali ini Naruto hanya berdiri didepannya, sebelum ia berbicara pada Sasuke setelah seminggu ini.

"Kau, pulanglah. Aku akan kerumah teman."

Setelah dua kalimat itu, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku antar." Tawarnya yang masih dapat di dengar.

"Tidak perlu. Itachi akan menjemputku." Kalimat datar itu berlalu secepat Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun tidak dengan satu kata. Satu kata yang merupakan sebuah nama.

Itachi. Nama itu terlalu sensitif untuk dirinya. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu, tentang seseorang yang membuatnya _'begini'._

"Ita-chi." Bahkan lisannya bersusah payah untuk mengucapkan nama tersebut. Saat ini Sasuke berharap semoga yang dimaksud oleh Naruto bukanlah Itachi yang sama dengan yang di kenalnya. Ia mengernyit tak suka saat kepalanya mendadak sakit. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan orang itu. Kalau tidak, sesuatu dalam dirinya akan keluar. _'Tenang, Sasuke. Tenanglah."_ Mencoba mengatur napasnya, setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil dan mengemudikannya keluar dari halaman parkir.

Lamborgini itu lancar melewati halaman sekolah hingga melewati gerbang. Saat itu Sasuke yang dengan pelan mengendarai mobilnya karena masih dalam lingkungan sekitar sekolah tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang memasuki mobil hitam dengan corak merah sebagai hiasannya. Karena mobil itu berhenti tepat dibawah pohon yang rindang, membuatnya tak dapat melihat siapa yang berada didalamnya. Sasuke tanpa sadar menghentikan mobilnya. Matanya melihat mobil itu mulai bergerak maju, dan begitu terik matahari menembus kaca depan mobil, ia hanya bisa mematung. Wajah itu, sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya empat tahun silam. Terlebih dengan sepasang mata hitam yang balas menatapnya, ia yakin orang itu adalah Itachi yang dikenalnya. Dan keyakinan itu bertambah saat mobil itu melewatinya, memperlihatkan Naruto yang seakan tak menyadari keberadaannya, memperlihatkan sunggingan bibir licik yang di pertunjukkan kepadanya.

Seolah oksigen yang tersebar diudara tak dapat dihirupnya, ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Kepala seakan pecah. Sakit, sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeram.

 _"Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_ Sasuke mencengkeram erat kemudi yang dipegangnya. _"Itachi pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Aku harus menghentikannya. Aku hanya harus mengontrol emosi ku terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak_ dia _akan-"_

"Argh." Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang bertambah sakit. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut dengan ribuan paku disetiap denyutannya. Sakit yang terlalu membuatnya terpaksa membungkukkan badan, dibiarkannya kepala yang terantuk setir. _"Tidak bisa, aku harus menahannya. Semua gara-gara Itachi."_

Bunyi klakson mobil yang mengangetkan bearsal dari belakang mobilnya. Kepala bersurai hitam itu perlahan mendongak. Menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Kaca mobil memantulkan seringaian yang terbit dibibir Sasuke.

"Itachi, aku tidak takut padamu."

~oOo~

"Aku pulang."

Pintu terbuka, sepi menyambut Naruto yang baru saja datang. Ruang tamunya temaram, hanya disinari cahaya senja yang menerobos jendela. Kepalanya mencari saklar lampu.

 _ **Ctik.**_

Terang lampu membuatnya melihat lebih baik. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur sembari melonggarkan dasi di lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Gumamnya. Dibukanya kulkas dan mengambil sekotak jus lalu meminumnya.

"Ahh.." Puas minum, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi makan. Dan baru ia ingat, saat ia memberitahu Ibunya lewat telpon bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena bermain ke rumah teman, sang Ibu juga bilang kalau hari ini Ibunya ikut Ayahnya yang mendapat tugas Dinas keluar kota sampai besok. Tidak heran kalau rumahnya sepi.

 _"Tapi dimana dia?"_ Pikir Naruto saat ia mengingat Sasuke. Namun tak dipikirnya lebih jauh, bukan urusannya jika Sasuke tak pulang atau bahkan menghilang.

Ia membuka almamater merah yang dipakainya, kaki tannya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana, ia lemparkan kain merah itu di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya?"

Suara yang berada diujung tangga menghentikan langkahnya. Disana Sasuke terlihat masih mengenakan seragamnya lengkap.

 _ **Tap, tap, tap.**_

Kaki yang menuruni tangga kayu terdengar konstan. Memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan saudara tirinya, ia berniat untuk duduk di sofa panjang sebelum melihat wajah itu yang mulai jelas dilihatnya. Wajah itu tersenyum, namun senyuman itu nampak ganjil. Seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan mainan untuk dirusaknya.

Keterdiaman Naruto membuatnya tak sadar jika Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Bagaimana acaramu dengan-" Senyum itu semakin lebar. "-Itachi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Benarkah?" Kilat jahil dapat ditangkap dari nada suara Sasuke.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku." Naruto yang kala itu hendak melewati Sasuke begitu saja terkejut dengan tarikan Sasuke yang dengan cepat menjatuhkannya di sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Naruto yang setengah duduk setengah terbaring membelalakkan matanya saat dia dihimpit Sasuke yang menumpukan badan dengan kedua tangannya di sisian tubuh Naruto. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Naruto yang hendak melayangkan protes didahului oleh Sasuke.

"Jika itu berhubungan dengan Itachi, maka itu menjadi urusanku." Sasuke mendesis marah, menatap lekat secara bergantian pada kedua safir didepannya.

.

.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

a/n : Halo, Yuu balik lg. ada yg kangen fic ini? Oh ya, sebelumnya, aku mau respect reviewer dulu nih...

 **Thanks to : Rei Kimi Na, gici love sasunaru,** **Aiko Vallery, , BlackCrows1001, broke lukas (b broke), Jun-Yo, sn. mf, Pensil Warna Biru Tua, onyx sky, Skydarkblue,** bakteri ups maksudnya **L casei** **shirota strain** , **shiraishi** **connan, choikim1310, RatuJudi, , Sharyn Li, fatan, mariaerisa, yutha, Mikichan, Reader, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Soyu567, Lee Yaa 714, SayuriDaiseijou, ryu sn25, uzumaki megami, Harukarara, GIRLSHEWOMEN, Habibah794, lia, himefujo729, naru, stellar, Za666, narti.c, Lhiae932, hunkailovers, Classical Violin, NoName, yassir2374, arifacandlelight, Novalia Airis, michhazz, .777, dewaagustasuryatno, ChulZzinPang, rahmachabikyu, InmaGination, Eun810, kuro SNL, versetta, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, quququ hahaha, kikisn, meo, YuRhachan, stlvyesung, uchiha sasunaru chan, hmntlzn, Guest(1), uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan, meow, Guest(2),** **Guest(3),** **Guest(4),** ** **Guest** (5), ****Guest(6), Huang Zhi Layla, fatahezafigopp, Akane-Rihime, Uchimi, ComeNLoveMe, Typeacety95, JustFans, finchleyxchan, Guest(7), Iyeth620, Icha, Guest(8), Kyutiesung, ppkarismac, KJhwang, Neko-Chan, arashilovesn, Guest(9).**

ada yg belum disebut namanya? itu semua reviewer dr chapter 1 sampe chapter 4, buat yg komen di masing-masing chap, maaf, cuma disebut sekali, tangan hayati lelah, unamenya susah2 untuk dieja*dilemparpanci*. Dan juga, terima kasih alert Fav ama follownya.

Yeay, akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Gimana? Puas nggak? Chapter ini 2x lebih panjang dr chapter2 sebelumnya. Awalnya sih nggak ada niat buat bikin chap ini panjang, cuma kalo mau aku publish, rasanya kurang pas kalo bersambung, dan aku rasa di part ini pas deh bersambungnya. Dan, apa pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chapter ini? Yang tanya akan sikapnya Sasuke yang selalu berubah-ubah? Kuharap kalian bisa sedikit menyimpulkannya dr chap ini, karena aku sudah kasih clue T_T Enggg ada yang sadar nggak kalo adegan terakhir itu sama kayak yg di cover? aku niat buatnya sih gt, tapi gak tau juga sih kalau gagal *pundung*

Oh ya, Sins ini dr awal emang aku buat d rated M, dan waktu editing, mungkin aku gak sengaja ngeganti ratednya jd T. Dan yg pikirannya ngeres-ngeres (kek aku XD) yg pingin lemonnya di cepetin, sabar wae lah ya, bentar lg kok. hehe karena aku juga ingin fic ini gak terlalu panjang sampe 20an chapter.

Buat pembaca Maschera sama Cinta Dalam Hati, aku minta kalian untuk sabar menanti kelanjutannya, karena aku putuskan untuk fokus di fiksi ini dulu. Mungkin kalo lg pengen bgt, baru aku lanjutin yg fic 2 itu.

Terakhir, semoga jumat berkah membawa brkah juga untuk fic ini dengan review yang kalian berikan, yah, supaya aku tahu apa fic ini ada perkembangannya atau tidak, jg kelemahan fic ini yang bisa membantuku memperbaikinya.

Jadi, silakan mampir review, readers ^_^ See you ASAP!

Salam, Masta

 _23 Sept 2016_


End file.
